Sexy Silk
by ferineee
Summary: Kim Jongin hanyalah sekertaris gay biasa yang terlibat ke dalam kehidupan rumit penuh drama bosnya. / HUNKAI's fanfic [Sehun/Kai] / chapter 11 is update [discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Silk**

* * *

" _Have you heard about Oh Sehun? Fuck him! He's soo hot, dude."_

" _That asshole. Of course, I heard about him. He's my fucking boss. And nah, he isn't that hot."_

* * *

 **warns for sexual content, VULGAR LANGUAGE like seriously.. kalau kalian terganggu dengan penggunaan kata penis or yeah something vulgar like that mending jangan baca**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun?

Seorang entreprenuer muda serta sukses yang kekayaannya mungkin sebanding dengan keluarga kerajaan Inggris jika ditambahkan dengan kekayaan keluarganya, menurut isu yang beredar. Selain sukses dan muda, Oh Sehun memiliki paras yang berhasil membuat wanita ataupun pria merasa lemas melihatnya. Dengan sedikit seringai dan _tuxedo_ hitam, Oh Sehun dapat meniduri siapapun tanpa perlu memintanya.

Wanita manapun (atau pria sekalipun, karena Sehun _bisex_ ) langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Mungkin, _memohon_ untuk ditiduri olehnya.

Suara desahan terdengar menyatu di dalam ruang kantor Sehun. Suara decitan meja yang bergoyang hebat serta benda yang satu-persatu jatuh dari mejanya menambah kebisingan di dalam ruangan pria itu. Sehun tidak berhenti menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam liang hangat yang menjepit rapat batang penisnya. Sementara, gadis yang merupakan mantan model Victoria Secret itu tidak berhenti mendesah dan semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan Sehun, tangannya meremas manja belakang rambut Sehun.

Namanya Cara, seingat Sehun. Dia adalah gadis paling seksi yang ditemuinya di acara _fashion show_ Victoria Secret semalam. Dan dari kemarin sampai siang ini, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti menyetubuhi gadis itu.

Ketika Sehun merasa dirinya seperti sudah _diujung_ dan sebentar lagi akan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam kondom, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan sengaja dibanting keras. Perhatian dirinya serta gadis itu segera berpindah ke seorang pria seumuran Sehun yang berdiri di seberang sana dengan setumpukan berkas yang dipeluknya. _"Get out, Bitch_. Setelah ini, Sehun ada _meeting_."

Oh. Jongin. Ya, Kim Jongin. Sekertaris pribadi, sekaligus orang yang bisa membuatnya menahan orgasmenya tanpa perlu menyentuhnya. Dasar jalang sialan.

Sehun mendelik ke arah Jongin. Namun, seperti biasanya bajingan kecil itu sama sekali tidak perduli. Dia malah mendekat membuat suasana semakin canggung. Otomatis, Sehun dengan terpaksa menarik penisnya yang masih ereksi dari _surga dunia_ Cara. Persetan, baru beberapa detik keluar. Sehun sudah merindukannya.

Untungnya, dari jarak Jongin berdiri. Pria itu tidak bisa melihat penis Sehun yang katanya besar, tapi eww, walaupun Jongin gay ia tidak semurahan itu. Ia bisa mendapatkan penis jenis apapun jika ia mau mencarinya. Hah, _feel that sass bitch!_

Setelah membuang kondom ke tempat sampah, Sehun langsung memakai boxer dan celananya. Sementara, Cara juga mulai berpakaian dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak suka – atau benci? Terserah, memangnya Jongin perduli. Jongin membalasnya dengan seringai. "Aku gay. Jadi, aku tidak tertarik dengan payudara mulusmu itu. Walaupun, jujur saja aku menyukai payudara gadis secantikmu."

 _What the hell!_ Setelah berpakaian lengkap, tanpa berbasa-basi pada Sehun atau memberikan pria itu ciuman terakhir. Cara langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang saling beradu tatap. Sehun dengan wajah jengkelnya dan Jongin dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Kim Jongin, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih mempekerjakanmu?"

"Karena kau sangat menyukai bokongku?"

Dengan ekspresi _'kau-gila-ya?'_ , Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Meskipun, aku bisex. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu."

Jongin hanya tertawa lalu berjalan mendekati dirinya. Sehun membeku di tempat, walaupun ia sangat ingin berlari menjauh dari Jongin yang terlihat seperti _iblis kesurupan_ daripada penggoda profesional. Kini, Jongin berdiri di hadapannya menatap dirinya seolah Oh Sehun adalah seloyang pizza favoritnya. Sehun nyaris menampar Jongin dan membuang pemuda itu dari jendela kantornya.

Entah sejak kapan, jari Jongin sedang bermain di sekitar dada bidangnya. Jongin masih menatapnya intens membuat Sehun sedikit jijik. Tapi, saat Jongin menggerakkan satu jarinya dari dada Sehun naik ke dagunya lalu berhenti di bibirnya. Sehun mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat dirinya terasa seperti terbakar. Oke, apa pendingin di ruangannya baru saja mati?

" _Well, then_.. meja berputar, Oh Sehun. _I'll be the one who seducing you. Starting now."_ Setelah itu, Jongin menjilat bibirnya. Membuat seorang Oh Sehun mati kutu untuk pertama kalinya. Seumur hidup.

Selang beberapa detik, Sehun masih tidak bereaksi. Pria itu membeku dengan mulut melongo dan ekspresi idiot yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan aktingnya lebih lama lagi. Tawanya langsung meledak memenuhi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sehun menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung. Namun, saat Jongin membuka mulutnya. Sehun tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu juga.

"OMG! Aku hanya bercanda, Sehun. Aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu. Eww, kau bisa saja mempunyai herpes atau AIDS karena-"

Sehun memutuskan balik menjilat Jongin. Di telinganya. Dengan tambahan gigitan lembut yang mengirimkan sengatan aneh ke seluruh tubuh Jongin. Tubuh Jongin nyaris menggelinjang geli jika pria itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Persetan! Apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan padanya?

"Meja kembali berputar, Jongin. Aku-lah yang akan menggodamu dan membuatmu bertekuk lututku di akhir pekan ini."

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

INI FANFIC VULGAR BINGITSS! PADAHAL AWALNYA MAU BIKIN ANGST TAUUU

UGHHHH INI EFEK DARI FANVID SEXY SILK-NYA JACKSON WHITTEMORE AKA MY FUTURE HUSBAND (ngarep) COLTON HAYNESS UGHHHHH /OVARIES EXPLOEDED/

ANYWAYS, AKU NGGAK TAHU KAPAN BAKAL UPDATE CHAP SELANJUTNYA.. INI CUMA PROLOG ISENGKU.. CUMA YAH TERGANTUNG KALIAN JUGA SIH..

P.S NEXT UPDATE, THE BODYGUARD GUYSS


	2. Chapter 2

"Jongin, pernah tidak kau menyadari betapa mulusnya kakimu? Apa kau selalu mencukurnya setiap minggu? Kalau kau memperbolehkanku, aku bisa menjilatinya selama kau sibuk menyelesaikan laporanmu itu." Jongin menggeram jengkel. Ia nyaris menghantamkan kepalanya ke atas _keyboard_. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun yang bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya.

Bajingan itu menyeringai. Huh, dia pikir seringainya itu seksi? Dia pikir ucapan kotornya itu bisa membuat Jongin terangsang? _Hell no!_ Kim Jongin tidak semudah itu ditaklukan.

"Lebihbaik jilati saja kakimu sendiri!"

"Aku lebih menyukai milikmu."

Jongin mendengus keras. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ucapan bodohnya minggu kemarin bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun mendadak tertarik secara seksual padanya. Padahal, Jongin tidak bermaksud serius. Ia hanya ingin menggoda bos-nya yang bajingan ini. "Kau ingin membuatku gila ya?" tanya Jongin serius.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawabnya dengan tegas. Sesaat, pria itu terlihat _normal_ seperti biasanya – seperti Oh Sehun yang tidak tergila-gila untuk menjilati seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin menarik nafas lega serta hendak menarik senyum tipis. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Sehun selanjutnya membuat wajah Jongin kembali murung. _"But, FYI.. I don't mind having crazy sex with you."_

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Bet

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuatmu menolak pria sesempurna Oh Sehun?" Taemin kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong cemilan. Ini sudah kepuluhan kalinya dan Jongin yakin kalau dirinya baru sekali mengambil _chips_ tersebut.

"Sempurna dalam artian.. kaya, lumayan tampan, kaya dan kaya?"

Taemin berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah pura-pura terkejut. "Wah, kau benar-benar mengenalku ya."

Jongin langsung tergelak, lantas merampas kantong cemilan tersebut dari pangkuan Taemin. Mereka sedang melewati Sabtu malam bersama. Ini seperti ritual mereka selama mereka tinggal bersama. Lee Taemin adalah sahabat Jongin sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA. Jongin sudah menganggap Taemin seperti keluarganya sendiri dan begitupun dengan Taemin. Jika mereka berakhir _single_ bersama, Jongin dan Taemin sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak mempelihara puluhan kucing. Melainkan, puluh anak anjing.

"Kau tahu, jika kau tidur dengannya. Mungkin, setelah itu dia akan meninggalkanmu."

"Ya, benar. Tapi, itu membuatku sama seperti para wanita jalang yang tidur dengannya."

Jongin bukan tipe cowok gay murahan yang siap memberikan tubuhnya kesiapapun hanya karena populasi cowok gay tidak sebanyak populasi cowok normal. Tidak, ia bukan cowok gay yang sedepresi itu. Lagipula, siapa yang memerlukan seks? Jongin terlalu sibuk menghabiskan pizza-nya setiap malam dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan siapa cowok yang akan menemaninya tidur.

" _Yeah, Kim Jongin is always be a good boy, right_? Kapan terakhir kali kau berhubungan seks?"

Jongin pura-pura berpikir sejenak. Taemin memperhatikannya dengan saksama dan ada binar kegelian di dalam matanya. Sungguh, Kim Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang pernah ia temui yang beranggapan jika pizza lebih penting daripada seks. "Saat, cowok yang mengantarkan pizza pesanananku tidak memberikan cukup _mayonnaise_. Dan aku kelaparan. Jadi, aku memakan _mayonnaise_ miliknya." jawab Jongin dengan enteng. Pria itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong dan sialan, cemilannya habis. Padahal, ia masih lapar.

"Um, tunggu, maksudmu.. _mayonnaise_ itu umm, _spermanya_?"

"Yup!" Jongin beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kalau tidak salah, ia menyetok cemilan di lemari dapur.

"Oke, kau tidak sepolos atau sesuci yang kupikirkan. Dasar cowok nakal." Taemin meringis geli lalu tergelak. Bayangan mengerikan yang melibatkan Jongin dan cowok pengantar pizza itu membuat Taemin merinding. Namun, jujur saja, jika Taemin boleh mengakuinya.. itu sedikit _hot_.

Jongin membuka satu-persatu lemari dapurnya. Ia menghiraukan perkataan Taemin barusan karena ia sangat lapar. Sepertinya, ia harus memesan pizza atau McDonald. Masa bodoh jika berat badannya naik atau ia mati karena terlalu sering makan _junk food_. Itu lebihbaik daripada mati kelaparan.

"Tapi, serius Jongin.. kau harus mempertimbangkan ideku soal Sehun." teriak Taemin. Padahal, jarak di antara mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedang mencari sekotak coklat panas. Biasanya, coklat panas merupakan senjata paling ampuh untuk membuatnya kembali tenang setiap ia merasa resah atau gelisah, terutama saat ia merasa resah atau gelisah karena kelaparan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, Taemin. Nanti juga dia bosan sendiri. Percaya padaku."

"Yang Mulia Oh Sehun," Taemin memutar matanya saat mengucapkan sebutan konyol itu. "bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menyerah seperti itu."

"Aku tahu." Jongin menuangkan isi kemasan coklat tersebut ke dalam gelas. Tangannya menggapai termos yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Tapi, aku-aku.. tidak ingin berhubungan seks dengannya. Apa aku gila?"

Taemin berbalik menghadapnya hanya untuk berkata, "Ya, kau gila. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah menjilati penis Sehun setiap hari."

Jongin menuangkan air panas dari termos tersebut ke dalam gelasnya. Bubuk coklat panas itu mulai membaur mengubah air menjadi berwarna coklat. Jongin dapat menghirup aromanya yang cukup menenangkan. "Dia tidak se- _hot_ itu, Taemin."

"Percuma mendebatkan masalah ini denganmu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kim Jongin hanya tertarik pada pizza, anak anjing dan.. coklat panas." sanggah Taemin. Mata pria itu kembali tertuju pada layar televisi yang menampilkan seorang wanita yang sedang digerogoti oleh zombie.

"Well, soal itu aku tidak bisa membantahnya." balas Jongin. Kini, ia duduk dengan segelas coklat panas ditangannya. "Coklat ini membuatku.. ahh, aromanya, Taemin."

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berbisik, "Dasar gila."

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

Sehun berbalik ke belakang mendapati seorang gadis yang minggu kemarin berada di kantornya, berdiri dengan balutan gaun ketat berwarna merah yang membuat dirinya ingin mendorong gadis itu ke tembok terdekat. "Tentu saja aku datang. Aku juga diundang ke acara amal ini."

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau adalah _the bachelor_ nomor satu yang paling diinginkan di Seoul. Atau mungkin, Asia." Cara menenggak gelas _wine_ miliknya dan memperhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan _intens_. Sehun dapat melihat jelas apa yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Aku tersanjung, Cantik. Tapi, sungguh, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa ini soal seks saja? Atau?"

"Kau cerdas sekali, Tampan." Cara mengelus lembut pipi Sehun, mengirimkan satu sensasi yang membuat pria itu menegang. "Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan satu kencan denganmu?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak berkencan. _I'm just fucking around, Cara. You know that._ " apa yang dikatakan gadis itu membuat Sehun menjauh darinya. Jika itu yang Cara inginkan, ia terpaksa harus _mendepak_ gadis itu dari hidupnya. Tidak perduli jika seks yang diberikan gadis itu cukup luar biasa. _A bit mind-blowin, to be honest_.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku berani mengambil resiko denganmu Sehun. Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu." kedua tangan Cara mencengkram kedua sisi jas-nya. Gadis itu sengaja merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

Jarak di antara mereka berdua begitu dekat. Jika saja Cara tidak membawa subjek _cinta_ ke dalam hubungan mereka, mungkin Sehun sudah mencium bibir merah gadis itu. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu mendorong Cara dengan lembut. Sebajingan apapun dirinya, ia tidak pernah mau menyakiti seorang gadis. Atau siapapun.

Itulah satu-satunya kebaikan yang membuat Oh Sehun sedikit lemah. Ia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu hendak berjalan membelakangi Cara, mungkin mencari gadis lain yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Cara. Namun, sayangnya.. sejauh ini Cara-lah gadis paling sempurna _(dalam soal fisik)_ yang pernah Sehun tiduri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" tawar Cara membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Sehun segera berbalik menghadapnya dengan binar penasaran di dalam matanya. Ia suka bertaruh. Itu adalah salah satu kelemahannya, selain gadis cantik.

" _Well_ , aku mendengarkan."

"Jika kau bisa membuat sekertaris menjengkelkanmu itu tidur denganmu dalam waktu sebulan, aku akan melupakan perasaanku dan kita bisa kembali menjadi patner seks." Sehun nyaris mendengus saat mendengar _sekertaris menjengkelkanmu_ di dalam bagian taruhan Cara. Mengapa gadis itu harus membawa-bawa Jongin ke dalam taruhan ini?

"Itu mudah." gumam Sehun, berusaha menyamarkan keraguannya. _Tidak, bajingan. Itu sangat sulit_.

" _Well,_ Oh Sehun.. aku menunggu kemenanganmu." Cara mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, lantas mengecup pipi pria itu lembut. "Atau malah kekalahanmu. Karena jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi milikku."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan sebelum sampai di kantornya adalah membeli segelas Starbucks. Itu sudah ritual setiap pagi Jongin yang entah mengapa selalu Sehun perhatikan. Termasuk pagi ini, saat ia baru saja sampai di kantor. Dan sebelum ia masuk ke ruangannya, ia mendapati Jongin sedang dalam _good mood_ dan ada Starbucks ditangannya.

"Umm, pagi, Sehun! Hari ini kau harus ke Busan karena ada _meeting_ dengan Mr. Im. Selain itu, ayahmu tadi menelpon. Dan, umm, nanti malam akan ada acara amal lagi yang harus kau hadiri. Di sana ada wartawan yang sejak sebulan lalu ingin mewawancaraimu."

Ada senyum dibibir Jongin dan itu membuat Sehun teringat akan taruhannya dengan Cara. Jujur saja, ia sangat ingin menang. Cara adalah patner seks paling sempurna untuk dirinya. Tetapi, ia.. entah mengapa tidak bisa melukai Jongin. Ia tahu kalau Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang tidur dengan siapapun. Lagipula, itulah juga alasan mengapa Jongin adalah satu-satunya sekertaris yang belum pernah Sehun tiduri dan juga belum keluar dari perusahaannya.

"Kau sangat seksi pagi ini." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Nah, itu mengingatkanku kalau sejam yang lalu.. Cara Delevingne menelpon!" dan sekarang, bajingan itu menyeringai. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mendekat pada Jongin hingga ia duduk di atas meja pria itu.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terpaku sebentar memperhatikan Jongin lalu tiba-tiba saja mengecup kening sekertarisnya itu. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Namun, apapun itu.. sepertinya ada kaitannya dengan taruhan Cara.

Hm, sepertinya ini adalah awal dari permainannya. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke Busan. Tidak ada bantahan." bisik Sehun, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Bajingan itu dengan santainya masuk ke dalam ruangannya, meninggalkan Jongin yang duduk diam dengan mulut melongo. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Selama ini, Sehun selalu berkata kotor padanya. Namun, pria itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja bajingan itu mencium keningnya seolah mereka sudah berkencan selama beberap tahun.

Jongin menenggak Starbucks-nya dengan perasaan aneh. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kelembutan bibir Sehun membuatnya merasa lapar.. lapar akan pizza.

Jujur saja, bajingan itu adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan lapar akan pizza. Dan pizza artinya Jongin sedang terangsang. Yang juga artinya.. oh, tidak! Tidak mungkin!

.

.

* * *

RIN's note :

A short update for you guys..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Tiny Crush

* * *

Selama perjalanan ke Busan, Jongin sama sekali tidak melirik Sehun barang sedetik pun. Sedari ia duduk dikursi jok mobil Sehun, pria itu sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan earphonen dan suara lagu band yang Sehun tidak kenal melantun keras hingga terdengar olehnya. Ia tahu kalau Jongin sengaja menghiraukannya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk disadarinya. Hingga kira-kira setengah jam berlalu, Jongin jatuh tertidur dalam posisi bersandar pada kaca mobil. Sehun melirik sekilas dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

Lalu, Jongin berganti posisi dengan kepala jatuh ke arah Sehun dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Untung saja, air saliva pria itu tidak jatuh mengenai seatbelt-nya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Diam-diam, ia tertawa kecil dan berharap ia bisa memfoto Jongin saat ini, kemudian menggunakan foto tersebut sebagai barang ancaman. Kali saja, Jongin jadi mau tidur dengannya jika Sehun mengancam akan menyebarkan foto itu ke seluruh divisi di kantor. Haha, ide bagus Oh Sehun. Sehun langsung menarik seringai menakutkan - tipikal iblis yang akan menghasut manusia melakukan dosa.

Mobil sport Sehun berbelok masuk ke areal salah satu gedung pencakar langit tertiggi di Busan. Sehun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di daerah VIP. Ia tidak mau pusing-pusing mencari parkiran kosong karena itu melelahkan baginya. Oh Sehun tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari tempat parkir.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman unyuknya. Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mencolek pipi Jongin berkali-kali. Mungkin, sampai dia bangun. "Hei, bangun. Waktunya bekerja."

Awalnya, Sehun hanya mendapat respon berupa gumaman tidak jelas dari Jongin. Sehun memutar matanya, kemudian mencoba lagi. "Bangun, tidak? Atau kuperkosa kau di dalam mobil?" oke, itu ancaman yang jelas tidak realistis. Pertama, Oh Sehun membenci _car sex_. Itu membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Kedua, Oh Sehun tidak mungkin memperkosa seseorang karena _biasanya_ semua orang di dunia ini mau berhubungan seks dengannya. (Kim Jongin bukan _orang_ jadi Sehun memakluminya)

Jongin masih tidak bergeming. Malah, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dengkuran keras. For fuck's sake, kenapa Jongin selalu menyusahkannya _sih_? Ini bukan pertama kalinya _your_ _majesty_ Oh Sehun kesulitan membangunkan sekertasinya. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidur atau mati, huh?

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya hingfa berada tepat di samping telinga Jongin. Ia mengetes suaranya beberapa kali untuk menimbulkan kesan serak seksi, seperti suaranya setelah orgasme. " _Arghh, Jongin, baby, bangun._ "

Otomatis, mata Jongin langsung terbuka dan reflek menampar pipi Sehun, yang tentu saja belum siap terhadap responnya. " _The_ _fuck_ , Jongin! Kau baru saja menampar pria paling diinginkan di Asia dan FYI, pria itu juga bos-mu!"

"Habisnya, kau mengagetkanku! Adakah cara lain yang lebih manusiawi selain mendesah ditelingaku?" Jongin menarik nafas. Ia mengalami trauma ringan setelah mendengar suara pasca orgasme Sehun. _Fuck_ , kenapa celananya terasa sesak di bawah sana? Dia tidak mungkin tegang karena suara bajingan itu, kan?

"Aku sudah menggunakannya, Bodoh. Cuma kau saja yang tidur seperti orang mati." cibir Sehun. Pria itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan sela-sela jarinya membuat Jongin, entah mengapa, menggigit bibir.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku minta maaf dan terima kasih."

"Ya, ya, cepat turun! Aku tidak mau terlambat menghadiri _meeting_." Sehun memiliki banyak _shades_ atau sisi di dalam dirinya. Selama setahun lebih bekerja menjadi asisten pribadinya, Jongin sudah melihat cukup banyak _shades_ seorang Oh Sehun. Dan yang ini, _rude and impatient,_ adalah _shades_ yang paling dibencinya.

Jongin tidak pernah menyukai _bad boy or cassanova type_ dari seorang laki-laki. Meskipun, ia akui itu sangat _hot_. Namun, tetap saja Jongin tidak memilih laki-laki bertipe seperti itu sebagai _boyfriend_ _material_. Dia lebih memilih laki-laki penyayang yang setiap hari membangunkannya dengan ciuman hangat dibibir. Dan tentunya, laki-laki itu bukan CEO atau owner perusahaan yang memiliki _attitude_ seburuk Oh Sehun. _Nah, Oh Sehun isnt definetely his type_.

.

.

Selama meeting berlangsung, ketua grup ImSung Co. menjelaskan prospek kerjasama antara Oh Enterprises dengan perusahaannya dengan sangat baik. Beberapa kali, Jongin mengangguk karena prospek yang ditawarkan perusahaan ini cukup menguntungkan. Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang tampak fokus menilai presentasi saham perusahaan tersebut selama kurun waktu lima tahun ini. Pandangan Jongin tanpa sengaja beralih pada seorang wanita berbaju kantoran yang sedaritadi menatap Sehun seolah ingin melahapnya atau memasukkan kepala Sehun ke dalam selangkangannya. Wanita itu memainkan pulpen di dekat bibirnya berharap Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. _Yeah, suck that pen, Bitch._ Jongin memutar matanya lalu kembali memperhatikan presentasi.

Tanpa, ia sadari tangannya meraih pulpen yang berada di atas berkas kerjasama. Jongin memainkan pulpen tersebut dan entah sejak kapan, pulpen itu sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Ketika Sehun menoleh ke arahnya hendak memimta pendapat mungkin, tiba-tiba saja Jongin memasukkan ujung pulpen tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Mata Sehun langsung memicing tajam. Pria itu tampak sedang menahan nafasnya saat Jongin mulai mengulum ujung pulpen tersebut.

Kontak mata mereka sama sekali tidak terputus. Celana Sehun mulai terasa sesak dan tentu saja, penisnya menegang. Apapun _permainan_ yang Jongin mainkan sekarang, Sehun akui kalau Jongin memenangkannya kali ini. _He's fucking hard now, right in the middle of meeting and around clients._

Jongin berhenti memainkan pulpen dimulutnya saat lampu ruangan kembali menyala. Presentasi akhirnya selesai. Jongin langsung mengeluarkan pulpen tersebut dan Sehun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan.. terhibur? Entahlah. Kini, barulah Jongin merasakan malu yang mulai menyerang dirinya. Jika seseorang bisa mati karena rasa malu, mungkin ia sudah mati sekarang.

"Saya sangat terkesan dengan presentasi Anda. Sekertaris saya sudah mendapat dokumen kerjasama yang Anda kirimkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan saya pikir tidak ada ruginya menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang memiliki prospek sebaik perusahaan Anda." jelas Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat puas akan apa yang disuguhkan rekan kerjanya. Sehun menjabat tangan ketua grup tersebut, lalu mengambil dokumen kerjasama dari tangan Jongin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam setiap tatapan Sehun tertuju padanya. Persetan.

"Saya yakin kerja sama antara perusahaan kami dengan perusahaan Anda akan membawa keuntungan besar bagi kedua belah pihak." ujar pria yang mewakili Imsung Co. Pria itu baru saja menandatangani perjanjian kerja sama yang kemudian disusul oleh Sehun. Setelah itu, mereka kembali berjabat tangan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jongin melempar senyum ke arah beberapa pria paruh baya yang menoleh padanya. Ia hanya mencoba ramah dan sopan, sekalipun jujur saja senyum salah satu dari antara mereka itu mengingatkan Jongin pada pri pedofil yang- oke, cukup! Jongin benar-benar butuh dukungan moral saat ini. Segala yang berputar diotaknya tampak _absrud_ hanya karena Oh- _fucking_ -Sehun. Jongin berjalan di belakang Sehun mengekorinya. Sementara, Sehun masih sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan beberapa orang pebisnis tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka berpisah di depan lift. Sehun menekan tombol di samping pintu lift dan pas lima detik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka menampilkan lift yang kosong. Jongin kembali mengekor di belakang Sehun. Ketika pintu lift tertutup rapat, Sehun langsung menyudutkan Jongin pada dinding lift. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai-sampai Jongin dapat merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang menyapa wajahnya.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun terdengar seduktif. Ternyata, Sehun yang tidak dalam _mode sok_ seksi-nya lebih terkesan seksi dari pria manapun yang pernah menyudutkan Jongin seperti ini.

"Apa kau sedang membayangkan penisku tadi?" bisik Sehun lagi. Pinggang Sehun bergerak maju, mempertemukan ereksinya dengan ereksi Jongin yang masih tersembunyi dibalik celana mereka berdua.

Saat itu, yang Jongin pikirkan hanya betapa miripnya Sehun dengan Christian Grey yang sedang memperangkap Anastasia dengan ciuman panasnya di dalam lift. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya. Ia merasa seperti hidup di dalam _alternate universe_ yang mirip dengan Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Jongin jawab aku. Apa kau sedang membayangkan penisku tadi?" pertanyaan Sehun semakin terdengar menuntut. Jongin membuka matanya dan ia tenggalam di dalam sorot mata Sehun yang mengilat tajam padanya. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu."

OMG. Kenapa bos-nya jadi kerasukan setan _dominant_ seperti ini? Jongin melirik gelisah ke arah pintu lift. Please, pintu lift terbuka-lah. Jongin tidak mau diperkosa oleh pria yang mungkin saja memiliki virus Herpes atau Chlamydia di dalam tubuhnya atau mungkin dipenisnya.

Jongin terus berdoa pada Dewa Lift atau entahlah kepada siapa. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada yang mengindahkan doa Jongin. Tanpaknya _mereka_ semua ingin melihat Jongin diperkosa oleh pria _sakit_ seperti Oh Sehun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. Jongin tidak mau virginitas bokongnya diambil Sehun. _Hell_ _NO_! (Jongin tahu kalau pria _sok dominant_ seperti Sehun akan menyiksa dirinya jika Jongin _keukeh_ menjadi _top_ )

Akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu saat ereksi Sehun semakin menekan miliknya. Sambil menahan desahan, Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan mengayunkannya tepat ke pipi Sehun. Persis saat itu juga pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin sambil meringis. Seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lift menatap ke arah Sehun dengan prihatin.

"WHAT THE FUCK KIM JONGIN!"

Sehun memenggal setiap katanya. Wajah pria itu memerah semerah pipinya. Jongin ikutan meringis merasakan rasa panas ditelapak tangannya.

"Maaf, Bos. MAAF!"

"FUCK YOU, KIM JONGIN! ENYAH SAJA KAU!"

Jongin langsung berlari keluar lift saat lift sudah mencapai lantai dasar. Ia tidak menengok ke belakang lagi karena Sehun benar-benar marah. Pria itu memang memiliki _temprament_ yang cukup tinggi. Hal sepele yang dianggap Jongin konyol saja dapat membuatnya marah. Jadi, tidak aneh kalau hal _seperti_ _ini_.. membuat Sehun sangat marah.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang sedang berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, Sehun sedang menarik nafas dan membuangnya beberapa kali. Ketika lift mencapai lantai _basement_ , Sehun baru menyadari gadis seksi di sampingnya itu.

"Hei, mau makan malam bersama?" tanya Sehun spontan.

Wanita itu menoleh padanya dan mulai berpura-pura bodoh. _Tipikal_ _wanita_. "Kau bicara padaku?" Sehun mengangguk malas padanya.

"Oh, tentu saja aku mau! Kau Oh Sehun, kan? Aku pernah melihatmu masuk majalah Times!" wanita itu terlihat kegirangan sendiri. Sehun memutar matanya, memilih untuk menghiraukan celotehan wanita itu dan beralih memperhatikan dadanya yang membusung ke depan.

"Kau pakai push-up bra atau dadamu memang besar?" _straight-forward_ , memang seperti itulah Oh Sehun.

Gadia itu menyeringai sambil membuka satu kancing kemejanya. "Hm, _find out yourself_ , _Babe_."

Sehun membalas seringainya dengan senyum miring yang seduktif. "Oh, _I will."_

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jongin? Sebagai perwakilan pria gay di Seoul, aku sangat kecewa padamu."

Jongin nyaris melemparkan sepotong pizza-nya kepada Taemin yang tidak berhenti menghakiminya setelah ia menceritakan _musibah_ apa yang menimpahnya tadi. "Aku bukan pria gay jalang yang bisa dia _tusuk-tusuk_ semaunya!"

Taemin bertepuk tangan sarkastis membuat Jongin semakin membencinya. " _Quotes of the day_ , Kim Jongin. Aku bangga padamu, _Man_."

"Taemin, fokus-lah sedikit. Aku sedang mengkhawatirkan pekerjaanku sekarang!" Jongin merengek. Ya, dia jelas merengek. Pekerjaan ini sangat penting baginya. Ia tidak memiliki cadangan pekerjaan dan persaingan di lahan _management_ semakin sulit hari ini.

Wajah Taemin berubah sedikit lebih serius. Dia menepuk bahu Jongin lembut lalu bangkit berdiri. "Begini deh, kau sudah ribuan kali menjadi cockblock-nya. Dan dia belum juga memecatmu padahal katamu, seks sangat penting baginya. Jadi, _chill out, Man_. Dia pasti tidak akan memecatmu."

Oke, Taemin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin, besok Sehun akan melupakan semuanya. Ya, mungkin saja. Atau kalau bisa, Jongin mengharapkan Sehun mati karena penyakit kelamin supaya besok ia tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan pria itu lagi.

"Ada baiknya, kau mengirim pesan sebagai tanda maaf atau entahlah. _Just fix your shits_." tambah Taemin, sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dia meninggalkan Jongin yang masih termenung dengan satu kotak pizza yang sudah kosong dan satu kotak lagi yang nyaris dihabiskannya. Jongin melirik jam di dekat kulkas. Pukul 8 malam. Mungkin, Sehun sudah sampai di rumahnya sejak sejam yang lalu atau entahlah, mungkin ia sedang menghadiri acara amal yang sudah Jongin jadwalkan padanya.

Berbagai macam argumentasi meminta Jongin untuk tidak meraih iPhone-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja, tidak jauh darinya. Hingga, akhirnya sisi _bodohnya_ -lahyang menang. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Sehun.

 _Yang tadi maaf ya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu._

Oke. Kedengarannya Jongin seperti habis mematahkan hati Sehun. Padahal, nyatanya ia hanya baru mematahkan libidio pria itu. Jongin menghapus pesan tersebut dan kembali mengetik.

 _Maaf. Jangan pecat aku. Kumohon._

Kening Jongin langsung mengerut. Kenapa juga dia harus memohon pada Oh Sehun? Jongin terkesan depresi sekali. Sekalin saja ditambah kalimat, _kumohon setubuhi aku di atas meja kantormu._ Jongin langsung bergidik ngeri. Tidak, sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan terjadi. Jongin kembali menghapus pesannya dan ini adalah pesan terakhir yang diketiknya.

 _Maaf. Tindakanku tadi sangat unprofesional sekali._

Jongin menatap puas ke layar ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol _send_ dan selesai! Dia merasa lebih lega sekarang. Jongin kembali melahap pizza-nya, sesekali melirik ke arah ponselnya, merasa penasaran jika Sehun akan membalas pesannya atau tidak.

Semalaman itu, Jongin menyibukkan dirinya dengan maraton Teen Wolf di salah satu chanel parabola. Ia juga menyangkal mati-matian kalau ia menunggu balasan dari Sehun seperti gadis SMA yang memiliki _big crush_ pada seniornya. Tidak, tidak, Jongin bukan manusia yang seperti itu. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki _crush_ pada mahluk se- _absurd_ Oh Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu menguap. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia mengecek episode Teen Wolf yang ternyata berakhir pada episode yang ditontonnya. Jongin _iseng_ mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan dari Sehun.

 _Okay._

Hanya itu. Sehun membalasnya dengan satu kata tidak penting yang membuat Jongin ingin memutilasi pria itu sekarang juga. Jongin kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipis matanya.

Apapun yang dirasakannya pada Oh Sehun harus segera lenyap sekarang juga.

Karena sungguh.. ini tidak lucu.

 _(Dilain sisi, Sehun sedang asyik membenamkan penisnya kembali ke liang vagina milik wanita yang bahkan tidak ketahui namanya. Ia hanya tahu wanita itu seksi dan menawarkannya seks secara cuma-cuma. Sehun merentangkan kaki wanita itu dan.. ugh, sepertinya besok ia akan terlambat.)_

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Little update for you guys!

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ngetik di hp hehe.. aku baru download /gaptek/

anyways, yang lagi exam.. cieee kita senasib nihh.. curcol dikit, uas mtk kelas Rin klasikal aka ulangan ulang karena nilainya ancur semua wkwk

OST buat chapter kali ini still Sexy Silk, Britney Spears' Womanizer dan di scene terakhir Tove Lo's Habits.

Tbh pas nulis fanfic ini aku ngerasa ngalir gitu aja. Aku belum nentuin aku mau buat ini short or long chapter. Karena aku juga pas nulisnya sama sekali nggak planning mau buat konflik semacam apa. Semuanya just... ngalir lol

Anyways, lot mentions of FSOG. But, nah, there's no contain BDSM in this fanfic. And ugh the last one, SEHUN IS FUCKING HOT! WTF! WTF! BUT OFC A FUCKING JERK TOO

P.S nyadar nggak sih kalau semua Sehun di fanfic ku itu punya kesamaan. aku nggak tau apa cuma aku ngerasa mereka punya aja.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : Fifty Shades of Sehun

.

.

Entah perasaan Sehun saja atau Jongin memang sedang menghindarinya.

Pria itu berusaha keras untuk menghindari segala kontak fisik maupun kontak mata darinya. Bahkan, terkadang Jongin terlihat seperti melarikan diri darinya, yang tentunya terlihat super konyol karena _hello_ , dia atasan sekaligus bosnya. Sehun tidak paham akan hal apa yang mampu membuat Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi anti nomor satunya. Padahal, jika dilihat dari kejadian kemarinnya, harusnya dialah yang berada di posisi Jongin. Seharusnya, dialah yang marah karena _damn_ , tamparan pria itu lumayan juga.

Selama seharian ini, tidak ada meeting atau acara yang mesti dihadirinya, jadi bisa dibilang ini hari bebas Sehun. Di dalam kantornya ada satu sofa panjang yang selalu ia jadikan ranjang keduanya (entah untuk tidur atau untuk, _uhuk_ , seks). Sofa itu cukup nyaman sehingga terkadang Sehun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bebasnya untuk tidur di sana daripada pergi keluar. Selain itu, tidur adalah salah satu bakat naturalnya.

Sehun melepaskan ikatan dasi dari kerah kemejanya. Ia melepas jas kantornya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Well, ini semua adalah punyanya. Jadi, terserah dirinya ingin melakukan apa. Sehun menaruh dasinya di atas meja nakas, lalu berbaring di atas sofanya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya serta mencoba untuk lebih _relax_.

Namun, berkat suara bantingan pintu dan suara derap langkah yang dilebih-lebihkan. Mata Sehun kembali terbuka. Ia menggeram kesal seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Punggungnya masih terasa pegal dan sesungguhnya, dia juga tidak rela meninggalkan sofa kesayangannya. Sehun bersandar pada sofa dengan wajah murung. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin yang malah terlihat lebih kesal padanya.

"Kemarin malam, kau ada dimana?" tatapan tajam, yang terlihat sangaatt menghakiminya, membuat Sehun semakin jengkel. Anyways, sejak kapan juga Jongin tertarik dengan aktivitasnya di malam hari?

"Bukan urusanmu." tukas Sehun. Pria itu melirik ke arah lain.

Mata Jongin memicing tajam. Ia maju beberapa langkah sampai kakinya nyaris menabrak meja nakas yang membatasi dirinya dengan Sehun. "Tentu saja itu urusanku. Karena aku ini asisten pribadimu dan kau tidak datang ke acara amal itu!"

"Acara amal?"

"Iya! Yang kemarin kuberitahukan padamu. Ingat tentang wartawan jalang bernama Clara Lee yang selalu memaksa ingin mewawancaraimu?" jujur saja, Sehun tidak ingat. Namun, dari cara Jongin menyebutkan nama wanita itu.. tampaknya dia benar-benar jalang.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak mau membuat Jongin mengeluarkan tanduk dikepalanya dengan memberikan jawaban jujur.. yang terkesan bodoh. Jongin menghela nafas, merasa _hopeless_ tiba-tiba. Ia beranjak mendekati Sehun dan menjatuhkan diri ke sampingnya. Jongin terlihat lelah. Itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk disadarinya.

"Clara Lee memiliki reputasi yang kurang bagus, Sehun. Dia bisa saja menyerang dirimu lewat pertanyaannya. Atau-" Jongin memenggal kalimatnya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau dirinya sendiri pun tidak memercayai Sehun dalam hal ini. "-menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menjebakmu. Mengingat, betapa mudahnya kau tertarik dengan wanita seksi."

Alis Sehun menaik sebelah. "Dia seksi?"

Nah, ini.. alasan mengapa Jongin sendiri tidak memercayainya. Pria itu mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang seraya menghela nafas. Mata Sehun sejenak terpaku pada dirinya. "Ya. Tapi, dia _jalang_."

Sehun memutar matanya. _Memang ada wanita yang tidak Jongin anggap jalang?_ "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja denganku?"

Jongin berbalik menatapnya. Tanpa ada keraguan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin, seolah ia sudah tahu kalau Sehun akan mengajaknya. "Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Sehun. Aku bisa menahanmu untuk tidak meniduri wanita jalang itu."

Sehun menggeram frustasi. "Aku tidak _serendah_ itu, Jongin."

Rasanya, Jongin ingin tertawa sarkastis persis di hadapan Sehun sebagai pembuktian kalau pria itu memang _serendah_ yang dirinya sangkal. Namun, sadar akan posisinya yang berada jauh di bawah Sehun. Jongin langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Pria itu mulai memijat pelipis matanya, merasa pusing tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, kapan dia akan mewawancaraiku?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Pening yang menyerang kepala Jongin terasa semakin parah. Ia menghela nafas dengan lemah. "Malam ini." dan jawaban singkatnya itu berhasil membuat geraman frustasi kembali terlontar keluar dari Sehun.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja?" Sehun merengek. Wajah memelas serta suara rengekkannya yang terdengar menyebalkan membuat kepala Jongin terasa akan meledak.

Sambil (masih) memijat pelipis matanya, Jongin mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun. "Kenapa? Kau ada janji dengan salah satu pelacur model-mu?"

"Ouch," Sehun meringis. _Mood_ Jongin yang benar-benar sulit ditebaknya hari ini membuat dirinya merasa aneh. "diotakku bukan hanya ada seks saja, Jongin."

Namun, tangannya entah sejak kapan berada di atas paha Jongin, menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan sesekali meremasnya. Sorot mata Jongin semakin menajam menunjukkan rasa tidak nyamannya terhadap tindakan Sehun. "Tindakanmu berkata lain, _Jerk_." Jongin sengaja menekankan kata-kata terakhir.

Sehun hanya menanggapi makiannya dengan tawa keras. Ia tahu kalau Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang mudah termakan oleh rayuannya. Dan jujur saja, itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin tertarik untuk memenangkan taruhannya dengan Cara. Bukan hanya dia mendapatkan gadis paling cantik New York sebagai budak seks-nya, tetapi ia juga berhasil menaklukan seseorang seperti Kim Jongin yang sangat anti dengan yang namanya _one night stand._ Sehun tahu kalau seharusnya ia tidak menerima taruhan ini. Karena taruhan ini bukan hanya tentang obsesi seks-nya terhadap Cara, melainkan melibatkan Jongin dan perasaan pria itu. Sehun yakin diakhir taruhan ini, pastilah bukan dirinya atau Cara yang berakhir terluka.

"Hei, Sehun." tiba-tiba saja, Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Sehun membeku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Kedua tangan Jongin berpindah pada dasinya. Mata pria itu tampak fokus pada dasi Sehun yang berantakan. Jongin membenarkan ikatan dan letak dasi itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan Sehun yang tidak sedetik pun berpindah darinya. "Nah, selesai."

Ketika pria itu hendak menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun, Sehun menahan tangannya hingga membuat Jongin beralih menatapnya. Jarak di antara mereka cukup dekat. Jongin dapat melihat keseriusan diwajah Sehun yang jarang dilihatnya, tidak ada lagi senyum jahil atau seringai menyebalkan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin gugup. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Sehun berhasil membuat lututnya terasa lemas dan jantungnya nyaris melonjak keluar. Kedengaran berlebihan memang. Namun, beginilah jadinya jika ia tidak pernah berkencan selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Segala macam sentuhan ringan dari pria, yang oke ia akui cukup _hot_ , membuat dirinya.. menginginkan lebih.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya terdiam mengamati wajahnya, memperhatikan bola matanya yang bergerak gusar atau kebiasaannya yang suka menggigit bibir setiap ia merasa gelisah atau gugup. Saat Sehun melepaskan dirinya, Jongin langsung menjauhkan dirinya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap Sehun sekilas berusaha memasang wajah garangnya, yang tentu saja berakhir gagal.

"Setelah jam kantor selesai, kita langsung ke Ritz Calton. Clara menunggu di sana." kata Jongin. Ia menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar profesional. Sehun hanya mengangguk, mengatupkan rapat bibirnya. Matanya tidak berhenti mengikuti Jongin yang melangkah menuju pintu ruang kantornya. Ketika tangan Jongin berada dikenop pintu, pria itu berbalik menghadap Sehun dengan wajah serius. Apapun yang dikatakannya setelah ini, Sehun yakin ia tidak sekedar menggertaknya saja. "Meskipun aku gay, bukan berarti.. aku akan tertarik dengan semua pria di bumi ini, termasuk dirimu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun kata-kata Jongin cukup menyayat hatinya. Dan kemudian, suara bantingan pintu terdengar. Ketika Sehun membuka matanya, ia merasa.. kalau _permainan_ ini tidak akan semudah yang dirinya bayangkan.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hari ini. Jam di meja Jongin menunjukkan pukul 5 sore yang artinya jam pulang kantor. Jongin mematikan komputer kantor dan memasukkan laptopnya kr dalam tas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun berjalan keluar dari balik pintu kantornya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Jongin yang baru saja bangkit berdiri dengan tas laptop ditangan kanannya.

"Kau mau menggunakan jasa supir atau-"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, jarak antara kantor kita dengan hotel R.C tidak begitu jauh." potong Sehun seraya menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

Jongin hanya menggumam dan matanya sengaja menghindari wajah Sehun. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju lift, namun sebisa mungkin Jongin menghindarinya seperti tadi pagi. Di dalam lift, Sehun bertemu beberapa karyawannya yang berusaha untuk mengobrol dengannya atau sekedar memberi sapaan. Ada dua orang karyawan wanita seusianya yang tampak menginginkan dirinya lebih dari mengobrol saja. Namun, Sehun menolak godaan mereka berdua karena _he doesn't fuck his own employees._

Jongin semakin menyudutkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahan mendengarkan suara manja dari dua orang gadis itu. Kalau semua perempuan di dunia _jenisnya_ seperti ini, tidak aneh kalau banyak laki-laki yang memilih menjadi gay. Jongin berusaha menahan tawa karena pemikirannya sendiri. Ketika mereka sampai di lantai dasar, Jongin sengaja menabrak bahu salah satu gadis itu dari belakang membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sehun yang melihat tindakannya hanya menyeringai.

Ia berjalan menyusul Jongin yang tersenyum puas. "Dasar." bisik Sehun sambil mencubit hidungnya.

Jongin yang kaget langsung mendelik tajam pada Sehun. "Apa?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang polos. Lantas, tertawa keras dan melepaskan cubitannya pada hidung Jongin. "Kau lucu."

 _Okay. What the fuck?_ Jongin menatapnya dengan bingung, namun tidak berani menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Salah seorang anak buah Sehun sudah menyiapkan mobilnya di depan gerbang _lobby_ kantor. Ia memberikan kunci mobil pada Sehun dan kemudian, membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun, tidak untuk Jongin. Jongin memutar matanya, berjalan menuju sisi kiri mobil. Ia sengaja tidak segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk memelototi anak buah Sehun, yang membalasnya dengan dengusan jengkel.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Clara Lee." _Yep,_ lagi-lagi Oh Sehun merengek padanya.

" _Blablablabla_ , aku tidak dengar!" Jongin menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Ia sengaja menatap lurus ke depan mobil, mengabaikan kerutan dikening Sehun.

"Heh, dasar bocah." tukas Sehun seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

Merasa tersinggung oleh kata-kata Sehun, Jongin langsung berbalik menghadapnya. "Katamu aku lucu?"

"Hah? Kapan aku bilang begitu?" Sehun menyeringai saat melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah karena malu yang bercampur dengan amarah.

 _"Fuck you, Oh Sehun."_

 _"Oh, no. I am the one who will fuck you, Dear."_

Jongin langsung membalasnya dengan ekspresi serta suara pura-pura tersedak. Kata-kata Sehun barusan berhasil membuatnya semakin merasa jijik pada bosnya itu. Dan Jongin pikir ini adalah pertanda yang bagus. Ia jelas mendukung perasaannya yang seperti ini daripada perasaan _anehnya_ kemarin malam. _Stupid_ _crush_ , sungut Jongin dalam hatinya.

Selama perjalanan menuju Ritz Calton, Sehun tidak berhenti menggoda Jongin dengan rayuan _chessy_ yang selalu mendapat respon jari tengah atau gumaman _eww_ dari Jongin. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di hotel tersebut. Jam di Iphone Jongin menunjukkan pukul 06.10, pantas saja langit senja mulai berubah menggelap. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di daerah VIP dengan alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. ("Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari parkiran. Lagipula, mobilku ini terlalu keren kalau berada di parkiran biasa." Jongin hanya memutar matanya saja, enggan berkomentar)

Setelah mendata mobilnya pada penjaga parkiran VIP hotel tersebut, Sehun berjalan masuk melewati gerbang pintu hotel menuju ke dalam lobby. Jongin menatap ke sekelilingnya mendapati tamu-tamu dari kalangan elit berjalan keluar-masuk hotel. Matanya bergerak mengikuti wanita paruh baya yang menggandeng pria seusianya. Wanita itu jelas kelihatan seperti penghuni daerah elit di Gangnam jika dilihat dari perhiasaan yang berada nyaris diseluruh tubuhnya. _Tapi, tetap saja.. ewww._

Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengikuti arah mata Jongin, dan.. wajahnya langsung berubah horor. Ia langsung menarik Jongin mendekat padanya membuat pria itu menggeram kesal. Sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulutnya untuk protes, Sehun langsung mendahuluinya. "Kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Clara janjian bertemu dimana?" mata Jongin sempat melirik wanita itu lagi, namun cengkraman Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya membuat ia beralih menatap Sehun kesal.

"Di restoran, letaknya di lantai dasar." jawabnya dengan suara datar. Ia tampak berusaha mengimbangi tatapan dingin Sehun yang malah berbalik membuatnya takut.

 _Goddamn it, harusnya ia yang marah pada Sehun sekarang ini. Tapi, mengapa pria itu malah kelihatan lebih kesal darinya?_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun ke Ritz Calton, sehingga tanpa arahan Jongin dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari lobby utama. Tangannya masih mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, meski tidak seerat sebelumnya. Jongin hanya terdiam, berharap ia bisa cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari pria yang pantas disamakan dengan Mr. Grey ini, karena _mood_ _swing_ -nya yang parah. Area restoran dijaga oleh dua pelayan bersetelan resmi. Salah satu dari mereka berjaga dibalik meja.

"Clara Lee." kata Sehun.

Pelayan yang bertugas dibalik meja itu mencari nama Clara di dalam buku tamu. Setelah menemukannya, ia tersenyum sopan pada Sehun dan Jongin. Sementara, pelayan yang satunya lagi mendekatkan diri pada mereka. "Mari saya antar."

Mereka berdua mengikuti pelayan itu masuk ke dalam restoran. Kapasitas restoran elit milik hotel bintang lima ini memang tidak banyak, hanya untuk sekitar empat puluh orang. Sehingga, tamu yang akan datang harus memesan tempat terlebih dahulu. Pelayan itu mengantar mereka berdua ke bagian VIP. Bagian VIP dan reguler tentu berbeda; bagian reguler lebih seperti restoran elit biasa, sementara VIP lebih mengutamakan privasi pengunjung dan terdapat bar sendiri.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan paras Asia tersenyum ke arah mereka. Pelayan itu berhenti di depan meja wanita itu menunjukkan kalau dia-lah Clara Lee. Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Uhuk, jalan, uhuk." Sehun melirik sekilas pada Jongin, sebelum melepaskan tangannya.

Clara bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. " _Finally, It's a pleasure to meet you."_ Clara tersenyum manis padanya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Clara dengan lembut, berbeda dengan perlakuannya terhadap Jongin. Ia merendahkan dirinya dan mencium punggung tangan wanita itu. _"The pleasure is mine, Love."_

Mereka saling pandang dan melempar senyum. Jongin sengaja mendengus keras, namun tidak ada yang menghiraukannya. Mendadak, seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin terhapuskan dari dunia ini. Dengan wajah murung, Jongin berkata pada Sehun. "Aku, umm, menunggu di bar saja." Sehun hanya menggumaman, bahkan tidak menoleh padanya.

 _Well, benar kan, ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa memercayai Oh Sehun._

.

.

Wawancara dengan Clara berjalan dengan lancar.. sejauh ini. Wanita itu menanyakan banyak hal tentang karier serta _progress_ perusahaannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Sehun menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Clara dengan santai dan sesekali melontarkan rayuan yang tidak lebih dari sekedar candaan.

Clara mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya serta bahkan mulai menerka-nerka tentang kehidupan asmaranya juga. Ada beberapa pertanyaan dari Clara yang membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Hingga, Clara semakin menekan Sehun dengan satu pertanyaan mengenai ibunya.

"Apa yang ibumu lakukan di sini? Aku melihatnya tadi di sekitar restoran." pancing Clara. Wanita itu sekilas menyeringai dibalik senyuman ramahnya.

" _No comment."_

"Oh Sehun, kau tahu kalau cepat atau lambat media akan tahu _semuanya_." kata Clara, menekankan dikata terakhirnya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri, tangannya mengepal erat dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia tampak sangat marah sampai telinganya terlihat memerah. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia langsung meninggalkan Clara, berjalan menuju bar VIP. Clara sudah menduga kalau respon Sehun akan seperti ini. Wanita itu menekan tombol off pada _tape_ _recoder_ -nya, lalu menenggak segelas martini di atas meja.

Mata Sehun menatap lurus pada sosok Jongin yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja bar. Di sekitar pria itu terdapat dua botol _wine_ yang sudah kosong. "Masukkan tagihannya atas nama Clara Lee." ujar Sehun kepada bartender, yang baru saja akan memanggil atasannya.

Sehun mengangkat satu tangan Jongin dan mengalungkan pada bahunya. Ia menopang tubuh Jongin yang sudah lemas dan mungkin saja pria itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun menggeram kesal merasa Jongin amat menyusahkan dirinya. Pria itu masih menopang Jongin sampai dirinya berada di lobby utama, tepatnya di depan meja resepsionis hotel. Ia memutuskan untuk memesan satu kamar.

"Dan, uhh, tolong siapapun antarkan orang ini ke kamarku. Nanti aku bayar dengan harga satu porsi makan malam di restoran hotel ini." ujarnya tidak main-main.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin yang masih _tidak sadarkan diri_ menyeringai lebar.

.

.

Rin's note :

Don't know why, I am in love with Jongin's chara.. he is just.. ughh i love this sneaky bastard lol

Sorry for late update.. aku, lagi-lagi, ngestuck hiks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : truth or dare?

.

.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Sehun duduk di pojok kamar hotel sembari memijat pelipis matanya berulang kali. Ia memejamkan matanya enggan melihat Jongin yang sedaritadi merengek di atas ranjang. Hanya memesan satu kamar jelas suatu kesalahan besar baginya.

"Sehunn." bajingan itu berguling ke kiri dan kanan, lalu tertawa sendiri. Mungkin, dia gila. Atau kerasukan roh jahat.

Tapi dari semua itu, pilihan yang paling masuk akal adalah Kim Jongin memang tipe pemabuk yang suka mencari perhatian. Ya, bisa dibilang _attention whore type._

Dan Oh Sehun bukan tipe pria yang suka mengambil keuntungan dari tipe pemabuk seperti itu. Walaupun, ia tahu kalau dirinya meniduri Jongin sekarang. Besok, Cara Delevingne resmi menjadi budak seksnya. Tapi, kembali ke pernyataan di atas.. ia bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Ya, dirinya memang bajingan. Ia sendiri tidak menyangkal _label_ itu pada dirinya. Namun, tetap saja.. ia tidak serendah itu sampai-sampai ia meniduri Jongin yang mungkin akan langsung membunuh dirinya besok pagi.

"Sehun, ayo kita main!" Jongin bangkit duduk bersila di atas ranjang ukuran king-size, wajahnya memelas serta bibirnya dimajukan ke depan. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan horor.

" _Pleaseeee, we can play truth or dare!"_

Ekspresi wajah Jongin semakin parah dan Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Di dalam otaknya, pria itu sedang menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang paling tepat untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Oke, mungkin.. Jongin tidak seberbahaya yang dirinya kira. Ya, mungkin Jongin tidak akan memperkosanya. "Oke. Tapi, setelah itu kau harus tidur."

" _Okay, Sir!"_ Jongin membuat posisi hormat pada dirinya dengan cengiran yang membuat Sehun mulai menyesali pilihannya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia berpindah duduk ke samping Jongin dalam posisi bersila. Mereka saling berhadapan dan sejenak hanya saling menatap. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan Sehun langsung mendorong kening pria itu dengan dua jarinya. "Jujur atau berani, Jongin?"

Jongin kembali menjauhkan dirinya dengan wajah merajuk. "Jujur."

"Menurutmu, aku bagaimana?"

"Kau itu.. seksi, hot dan aku ingin kau mencium setiap-"

"Oke, aku pilih jujur juga." potong Sehun. Ia merasa risih dengan lidah Jongin yang tidak berhenti membasahi bibir bawahnya. _Oh Sehun, tahan dirimu._

"Sehun," Jongin merengek membuat Sehun kembali merasakan pening. "aku belum selesai."

"Aku tidak perduli, Kim Jongin." sahut Sehun. Ia memutar matanya dengan wajah datar.

"Oke. _Whatever. But, be honest with me.."_ ada suatu percikan yang berbeda di dalam mata Jongin. Sehun dapat melihatnya dan sialnya terhanyut ke dalam mata coklat gelap pria itu sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Jongin kembali mendekatinya. "kau punya kink tidak?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun langsung menjawab dengan otomatis, layaknya robot yang sudah diperintahkan. "Daddy kink." ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan.. Jongin akui sangat seksi.

"Ohh, Daddy Sehun." Jongin menarik dasi Sehun tiba-tiba membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sehun hanya menatapnya, tidak bisa menarik dirinya untuk menjauh, karena matanya tidak bisa beralih dari bibir Jongin. Bibir pria itu tidak setipis perempuan, namun juga tidak tebal, bisa dibilang bibir Jongin adalah jenis yang masuk ke dalam tipenya. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya hingga nyaris bibirnya menyentuh telinga serta rambut Sehun. Ia berbisik, " _I like your kink, Daddy."_

Lalu, Jongin melepaskannya. Pria itu kembali duduk tenang dalam posisi semula, memasang senyum miring yang sedikit mencibirnya, dan bertindak seolah mereka tidak nyaris berciuman beberapa detik yang lalu. _Well, fuck you, Slut!_

"Jujur atau berani?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin pura-pura berpikir dengan memainkan bibir bawahnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mencoba untuk tidak pancing dengan entah permainan apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan. "Berani. Aku bukan seorang pengecut." jawab Jongin. _Bajingan itu_ menyeringai, jelas menyindir sekaligus menantang Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus karena dirinya sendiri pun tahu.. ia bukan seorang pengecut.

"Aku menantang kau untuk menelpon ibumu sekarang dan bilang kau hamil." kata Sehun, berusaha keras menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

Awalnya, Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya tidak percaya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, entah berusaha menahan tawa atau senyuman yang semakin mendesak dirinya. Sehun menunggu dirinya dengan wajah _nyolot_ level 100. Jongin memutar matanya. Ia merasa tingkah _childish_ Sehun sedikit berlebihan. Dengan terpaksa, Jongin memgeluarkan ponselnya lalu mencari kontak ibunya. Sehun memperhatikannya, kali ini tidak segan menunjukkan senyum miring, yang berhasil menyulut emosi Jongin. _Argghh, tunggu pembalasanku Oh Sehun._

"Halo? Ma, iya aku baik. Umm, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu sebenarnya." Jongin menarik nafas lalu berkata dengan cepat, "AKU HAMIL, MA!" sebelum ibunya sempat bereaksi di seberang sana, Jongin langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia beralih menatap Sehun, yang tentu saja amat menikmati penderitaannya, dengan dua tangan mengepal erat di atas pahanya.

 _Game on, Bitch._

"Truth or Dare?" Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Ia sudah siap untuk mencaci maki Sehun saat pria itu kembali memilih Truth.

Sayangnya, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya kali ini. Karena Oh Sehun mengambil resiko dengan memilih Dare. "Aku bukan pengecut jadi aku memilih berani." katanya, memberi alasan.

Jongin berdecak keras. Ia tidak sabar menjatuhkan Sehun dengan tantangan Dare miliknya. Jongin sudah memikirkan tantangan macam apa yang dapat membuat Oh Sehun jera karena telah mengerjainya. Dan ia pikir ini tantangan yang sangat serta super _evil_.

Jongin menyeringai layaknya setan membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tantang kau untuk selfie denganku dan mem-postnya di instagram dengan hashtag #boyfriend!" kemudian, bajingan itu tertawa keras, tampak sangat puas dan bangga akan ide gilanya itu. Sepertinya, ia tidak mempertimbangkan terlebih dahulu jika tantangan ini juga akan berimbas pada dirinya.

Sehun memutar matanya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia merasa ia baru saja mendapat karma setelah menantang Jongin dengan idenya yang cukup _absurd_. "Sini! Cepat mendekat!" perintah Sehun. Pria itu tidak perduli jika dirinya berlaku kasar atau menyebalkan pada Jongin. _Well_ , _that attention whore_ pantas mendapatkannya.

Jongin memasang ekspresi aneh yang kembali mengingatkan Sehun kalau dirinya mabuk. Pria itu bergeser mendekatinya, sementara Sehun membuka aplikasi kamera - yang pasti bukan aplikasi kamera 369 atau 360? _Yeah, whatever._ Sehun memposisikan ponselnya. Dia menggunakan kamera depan. Jongin tersenyum manis di sampingnya, sedangkan Sehun memilih wajah datar enggan menunjukkan senyumnya sama sekali. "Sehun, senyum." bisik Jongin dan Sehun sengaja menekan tombol _capture._

Alhasil, hasil foto mereka cukup.. diluar ekspetasi Jongin. Sehun menarik senyum samar dibibirnya dan Jongin dengan mata melotot sedang melirik ke arah Sehun. Wajah Jongin benar-benar.. _epic._ Tawa Sehun langsung meledak keras sampai ponsel Iphone pria itu jatuh ke atas kasur. Jongin masih tertegun tidak percaya kalau wajahnya bisa "seunik" itu.

" _God,_ wajahmu.. haha, Jongin, kau pantas mendapat gelar sebagai pacarku." puji Sehun (atau lebih tepatnya, menyindir) sambil mengacak rambut Jongin.

Jongin memutar matanya jengkel, lantas menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun. Sehun masih tertawa saat dia mem-post foto itu di Instagram. Bukannya hanya menulis hastag boyfriend, Sehun juga menulis; _so lucky to have someone that can make me smile and laugh tonight #boyfriend #demonpossesion #mybofriendkesurupan_

Sehun memperlihatkan post Instagram-nya kepada Jongin sebagai bukti ia telah menyelesaikan tantangannya. Jongin berusaha keras menahan panas dipipinya. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat memerah sekarang dan itu bukan karena efek alkohol. "Aku pilih jujur." gumam Jongin.

"Oke." Sehun tersenyum. Kali ini, ia akan mempergunakan kesempatannya untuk lebih mengenal Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, pria menyebalkan itu adalah sekertarisnya serta sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya (kadang). "Bagaimana reaksi orangtuamu saat mereka mengetahui kau gay?"

Jongin membeku. Kenapa Sehun harus menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadanya? "Umm, kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya. _It's okay,_ Jongin." kata Sehun. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan wajah _shit-sorry-i-know-i-am-such-an-asshole_.

Awalnya, Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya. Ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak bermaksud jahat padanya dengan menanyakan hal se-personal itu. Ia tahu jika Sehun hanya penasaran dan setelah dirinya pikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya berbagi sedikit cerita pada atasannya itu. "Umm, saat aku mengaku kepada orangtuaku.. mereka sedang dalam proses perceraian. Singkat cerita, ayah aku berubah langsung membenciku dan menyerahkanku kepada ibuku. Untungnya, ibu menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi, well, itu tidak membuatku melupakan ayahku. _He's still my dad, you know?_ Apapun yang dia lakukan padaku tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau dia ayahku." Jongin menghela nafas. Pria itu memutar matanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamar hotel yang diterangi oleh lampu. Sehun hanya menatapnya berusaha memahami kesedihan Jongin.

Oh Sehun tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Ibunya seorang perempuan dari keturunan konglomerat yang membuatnya dapat tidur dengan siapapun. Dan Oh Sehun adalah suatu kecelakaan. Diawal, ibunya tidak begitu menginginkannya. Ia tumbuh dengan ibu muda yang bahkan tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil. Sehun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memilki sosok ayah di dalam keluarganya. Selama ini kakek serta pamannya yang mengambil peran tersebut.

"Oke, cukup dengan kisah menyedihkannya.. truth or dare?" Jongin berusaha menarik pipinya sendiri hingga membentuk senyum. Sehun hanya bisa kembali menatapnya, diam-diam merasa lega karena Jongin sudah terlihat lebihbaik.

"Dare." Sehun siap menghadapi tantangan Jongin yang sama mengerikannya dengan mimpi buruk Sehun.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala. Ia tampak tidak siap saat Sehun memilih berani. Jongin berpikir sejenak dan dia sialnya kehabisan ide. "Umm, aku.. aku.. aku menantangmu untuk berlari ke balkon sekarang dan berteriak KIM JONGIN IS FUCKING AWASOME!"

Sehun tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Tantangan Jongin barusan merupakan tantangan paling konyol dan mudah. "Kau serius menantangku-"

"Aku kehabisan ide!" tukas Jongin cepat.

Sehun hanya menatapnya lalu menghela nafas. Ia bangkit berdiri dan tanpa banyak bicara, langsung berlari menuju balkon kamar hotel. Balkon tersebut tidak terlalu besar dan hanya muat diisi oleh empat orang. Jongin memperhatikannya dari atas kasur, tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika Sehun berbalik sebentar untuk menatapnya.

"KIM JONGIN IS FUCKING AWASOME!" teriak Sehun membuat Jongin tergelak keras. Pria itu berbalik menatap Jongin dan kembali berteriak, "Dan ayahnya terlalu bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan anaknya yang.. spesial."

Tawa Jongin perlahan mereda. Sehun masih menatapnya dari sana dan juga perlahan menunjukkan senyumnya. Jongin menahan nafasnya karena, sungguh, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Apa benar kalau Oh _fucking_ Sehun baru saja menyebutnya spesial? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Apa yang spesial dariku?" teriak Jongin dari atas kasur.

Senyum Sehun mengembang. Dan Jongin berharap ia tidak mabuk supaya besok ia dapat mengingat jelas hal ini. "Kau tidak pernah sadar kalau kau itu spesial! Itulah yang membuatmu spesial."

"Kau aneh!" balas Jongin, masih berteriak.

Sehun tidak membalasnya. Pria itu berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar lalu berhenti di depan Jongin, masih memasang senyum _bodoh_ yang sama. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merangkak mendekat pada Sehun, berlutut di hadapannya, menarik dasi biru tua pria itu dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Jongin tidak tahu dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan alkohol karena ia setengah sadar sekarang. Awalnya, Sehun tidak membalas ciumannya. Namun, perlahan Sehun mulai mengimbangi gerak bibir Jongin. Jongin membiarkan Sehun menuntunnya dalam permainan bibir mereka ini. Ciuman mereka lambat dan mulai berubah menjadi lebih memanas.

Jongin membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan lidah Sehun untuk bermain dengan miliknya. Bibir Sehun tidak berhenti menjelajahi setiap sudut bibir Jongin, yang terasa sama saja dengan bibir perempuan lainnya. Atau, _well_ , mungkin rasa bibir pria dan wanita sama nikmatnya. Tangan Jongin berpindah dari dasi Sehun menuju ke belakang rambut pria itu. Jongin meremas lembut rambut Sehun ketika pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menciptakan sensasi nikmat dan perih yang bercampur.

Apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya itu Jongin akui cukup seksi.

Entah siapa yang pertama melepaskan pagutan bibit itu. Atau mungkin, mereka melakukannya bersamaan. Jarak di antara wajah mereka begitu dekat. Jongin dapat melihat mata cokelat Sehun yang balas menatapnya. Mereka saling mengatur nafas masing-masing. Jongin mengalungkan tangannya pada Sehun. Sementara, tangan Sehun melingkar pada pinggangnya dan mulai turun ke bokongnya. Ketika Sehun tiba-tiba memeras bokongnya, Jongin tahu kalau ia harus menendang Sehun sekarang.

 _"Truth or Dare?"_

"Tentu saja, Dare." Jongin mengangkat dagunya. Ia sengaja menantang Sehun dengan tingkah lakunya. Ia tidak takut pada Sehun. Meskipun, pria itu atasannya dan bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali akan libidonya.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia berencana membatalkan taruhannya dengan Cara karena.. sekarang ia lebih tertarik akan taruhan barunya ini.

 _"Kim Jongin, I dare you to be mine."_

.

.

Rin's note :

Aku tahu kalau ini pendek banget ya? Haha, abis mau gimana lagi.. aku udah pernah bilang diawal kalau ini ff iseng-isengku kkk

Tapi seperti ff lainnya, ini juga akan update seminggu sekali.. biar adil gitu semua lol

p.s see ya in next chapter

P.s.s update WTBBFIL tonight


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : i'm going to make you mine

* * *

Jongin berguling ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Ia mulai merasakan pening menyerang dirinya. Namun, itu tidak membuatnya berniat untuk membuka mata dan berlari menuju toilet, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia yakin Taemin, bajingan setengah setan itu, akan menertawainya sambil menyesap kopi paginya. Jongin menggeram. Tidak, ia tidak ingin bangun.

Jongin kembali berguling ke kanan, mendekatkan dirinya pada guling yang memiliki suhu tubuh seperti manusia. Aneh. Jongin mengangkat bahunya, kemudian memeluk "guling" tersebut dengan erat. Diluar dugaan Jongin, "guling" itu balas memeluknya dari belakang, mendorong punggungnya sampai dirinya semakin masuk ke dalam dekapan "guling" atau.. _oh, shit_.

Jongin langsung membuka matanya. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan pening lagi dikepalanya, yang ia rasakan sekarang lebih mengarah kepada panik dan.. bingung. Oke, Kim Jongin, cobalah untuk tenang. Jongin menarik nafas, membuangnya, menarik nafas lagi, dan membuangnya. Namun, bukannya merasa tenang. Dia malah merasa dipaksa terjun bebas ke dalam jurang.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya mabuk berat dan berakhir tidur bersama seseorang yang mungkin saja seorang pembunuh.. oh, persetan, cobalah untuk tenang Kim Jongin.

Jongin menarik nafas, dan ia mulai mengingat Oh Sehun yang _mencampakannya_ demi bersama Clara- tunggu, itu terdengar aneh. Tapi, _whatever_ , Jongin tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengoreksi pemilihan katanya sendiri. Oke, jadi.. setelah _dicampakan_ oleh Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk mabuk-mabukan di bar VIP. Lalu, ia mengeluhkan betapa bajingannya Sehun dan menuduh pria super kaya itu memiliki STD, Herpes atau penyakit kelamin mematikan. Setelah itu, ia tidak ingat lagi.

Jongin membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia merasa seperti hidup di dalam film-film thriller, dimana ia berperan sebagai gadis tak berdaya yang sebentar lagi akan mati dan pria yang entah mengapa masih dipeluknya ini menjadi pembunuh tak berperasaan-

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?"

Jongin membeku. Ia mengenali suara ini. Oke, mungkin pria ini bukan seorang serial killer atai psikopat. Tetapi, tetap saja.. pria ini adalah salah satu mimpi buruknya. "Sehun.." Jongin ingin terdengar seperti sedang menggeram layaknya Alpha _male_ , namun yang keluar dari mulutnya malah terdengar seperti rengekan manja.

Persetan dengan hidupnya. Ia tisak pernah menyangka jika tiba juga harinya menjadi salah satu _mainan_ Oh Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada rambut Jongin. Tampaknya, pria itu menikmati aroma rambut Jongin atau kelembutan surai rambutnya. "Aku pakai shampo merek-"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, yang setelah Jongin pikir-pikir terdengar sangat bodoh. _Fuck you, Kim Jongin. Kau harus fokus! Ini bukan saatnya untuk membeberkan soal shampo yang kau pakai setiap hari._

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan kening mengerut. Tanpa perlu Jongin membuka mulutnya, Sehun tahu apa yang Jongin sedang pikirkan. Sehun menghela nafas. "Kita tidak berhubungan seks." ujarnya, dengan suara rendah.

Jongin hanya mengedipkan matanya. Nyaris tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Tetapi, jika dilihat dari tatapan serius milik Oh Sehun dan fakta bahwa mereka masih memakai pakaian yang kemarin mereka kenakan. Meski sulit untuk diakui, Jongin memercayainya.

"Tapi, kemarin.. kau sangat liar, Kim Jongin." Sehun menjilat bibirnya secara _slow motion_ (dari sudut pandang Jongin). _"I like it."_

Sehun menatapnya dengan lekat, seolah tidak ada lagi benda yang lebih menarik darinya di ruangan ini. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia mulai merasakan pening kembali dikepalanya. Sebelum Jongin sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi semalam, Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipinya lembut membuat mata Jongin membulat.

"Anggap itu sebagai _morning kiss._ " bisik Sehun, tepat di samping telinga Jongin.

Jongin menahan nafas. Semua ini terasa begitu berlebihan baginya di pagi hari. Jongin perlu bernafas. Namun, Oh Sehun dengan segala tindakan anehnya seolah sengaja menyiksa Jongin sampai dirinya merasa sesak. Jongin memejamkan matanya, berharap pria itu tidak menjilat telinganya dan- _fuck_ , Sehun baru saja mengigit telinganya. Itu lebih parah daripada menjilat. Jauh lebih parah dan.. lebih _hot._

Sehun menggigiti telinganya dengan lembut, lalu mengulumnya tepat dititik sensitifnya. Jongin mengerang pelan. Salah satu tangannya mencengkram kain seprai dengan erat. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Ia mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan sedikit terluka. Sebelum Jongin sempat menjelaskan padanya, ia merasakan _dorongan_ itu lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan harga kamar hotel yang nyaris setara dengan gajinya selama sebulan, Jongin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di lantai.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata membelalak serta wajah jijik. "Eww, Kim Jongin. Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi hari ini."

.

.

Jongin sama sekali tidak bicara. Walaupun, Sehun berulang kali menyindirnya dan menertawainya. Ia hanya duduk diam di samping pria itu, diam-diam masih merasakan efek pasca mabuk beratnya semalam. Sehun menggerutu kalau mereka berdua terlambat masuk kantor dan seperti anak SMA yang selalu melanggar aturan, Sehun mengusulkan untuk "bolos" hari ini.

"Terserah kau saja, Bos. Kau bosnya di sini." sahut Jongin. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang bertiup sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin yang terlihat kelelahan. Apa sebegitu buruknya _hungover_ yang dia rasakan sekarang? Untungnya, Sehun sedang dalam mood berkendara tanpa atap mobilnya. Sehingga, Jongin dapat lebih _relax_ dengan tidak terperangkap oleh udara di dalam mobil.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Sehun mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak terdengar cemas.

Jongin masih memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan kecemasan di dalam suara Sehun, namun ia mengabaikannya. "Aku ingin muntah lagi." jawab Jongin, terlalu jujur.

Sehun mengerang. Ia hampir menepikan mobil kesayangannya di pinggir jalan dan menendang Jongin dari mobilnya. "Kumohon janga muntah di sini. Aku tidak ingin membunuh asisten favoritku." mohon Sehun, setengah jujur dan setengah berlebihan.

Jongin memutar matanya. " _Fuck you, Jerk."_

 _"No, thanks. I'd rather fucking you."_ bajingan itu menyeringai! Jongin mendengus keras, mulai memikirkan kata pembalasan yang tepat untuk Sehun.

Uhhh.. dan sialnya, ia tidak menemukan kata-kata apapun selain, "Sehun, aku lapar. Sangat lapar, malah."

Seringai dibibir Sehun perlahan lenyap berganti dengan senyuman tipis, yang Jongin akui tampak benar-benar tulus. " _Do you want Pizza_?" tawarnya.

"Siapa orang waras yang menolak Pizza, Sehun? Tentu saja, aku mau!"

Sehun tidak membalas dirinya dengan cibiran, sindiran atau apapun yang dapat membuat Jongin kembali merasa mual. Pria itu hanya diam mengendarai mobil super mahal serta kerennya, sama sekali tidak menguji kesabaran Jongin dengan sikap bajingannya. Jika boleh dirinya mengaku, ia mulai menyukai sisi seorang Oh Sehun yang seperti ini. Terlepas dari sikap arogan serta ketertarikannya pada seks (atau wanita), Sehun sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang bisa dipertimbangkan sebagai teman.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Clara Lee semalam? Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, kan?" tanya Jongin, memastikan sekaligus merasa sedikit cemas, meski dia enggan mengakuinya.

Sehun mendengus keras, yang merupakan pertanda buruk bagi Jongin. "Seperti katamu, dia jalang."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa semakin cemas dan anehnya, juga merasa senang? Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan seulas senyum yang tertarik dibibirnya. Oke, berarti ia tidak akan pernah melihat Clara lagi, entah itu di kantor Sehun atau dimanapun Sehun berada. _Haha, take that Bitch._

Sehun meliriknya sekilas, menyadari senyuman yang berusaha Jongin sembunyikan. "Menurutku, Clara Lee tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Cara."

Dan seperti tersambar petir, rahang Jongin membeku membentuk senyuman yang terlihat kaku sekaligus menyedihkan. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Sehun melihat perubahan pada dirinya. _What the fuck, Kim Jongin?_ Mengapa mood-nya jadi berubah-ubah seperti ini?

Sialnya, Oh Sehun selalu bisa membaca dirinya. Bagi Sehun, Kim Jongin adalah _open book_ yang begitu mudah dibaca olehnya. Sehun dapat menebak Jongin lewat gerak tubuh, raut wajah serta sorot matanya. Sehingga, mudah bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui seperti apa perasaan Jongin sekarang dan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan perasaan Jongin. Namun, ia juga tidak bermaksud untuk melibatkan perasaannya sendiri ke dalam permainan ini. Oh Sehun sangat anti dengan yang namanya komitmen. Ia bukan tipe pria yang bisa dengan mudahnya setia serta terpuaskan oleh satu pasangan. Seperti kata Jongin, dirinya memang seorang bajingan. Sehun sendiri tidak menyangkal tuduhan yang merangkap fakta itu.

"Jongin, aku punya satu permintaan dan aku harap kau mendengarkanku." kata Sehun. Nada suara Sehun yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya, membuat Jongin merasa semakin buruk.

"Kau mau memecatku?" Sehun nyaris menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan karena asumsi bodoh Jongin.

"Tentu saja, tidak! Dasar idiot." balas Sehun, setengah berteriak.

"Aku bukan idiot!" sahut Jongin, tidak perduli jika ia sedang berteriak di samping wajah bos-nya.

"Terserah! Intinya, jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

Jongin nyaris tertawa, menangis dan meninju pipi Sehun disaat yang bersamaan. Karena.. tidak ada yang bisa mendikte Jongin tentang perasaannya selain dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hati serta pikiran Jongin. Mungkin, ia belum mencapai tahap "menyukai" Sehun lebih dari sekedar teman. Tetapi, jika suatu hari nanti ia mencapai tahap itu. Sehun tidak memiliki hak untuk menyuruhnya mundur hanya karena pria itu punya masalah dengan komitmen.

Jongin bukan seorang pria polos serta naif yang akan membiarkan dirinya dimanipulasi serta dikontrol sesuka hati Sehun. Jika Sehun menganggapnya seperti itu, dia salah besar. Karena Kim Jongin bisa menjadi jalang licik yang akan membuat Sehun memohon untuk bersamanya. Meskipun, ingatannya akan kejadian semalam masih samar. Namun, ia mengingat satu hal;

 _"I dare you to be mine."_

 _And, fuck it,_ Jongin menerima tantangan itu. Ia akan membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya dan ia menjadi milik Sehun.

"Di dalam mimpimu, Sehun." tukas Jongin seraya menarik seringai. _Kali ini, aku yang memainkan permainkanku._

"Jong-"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang." perintah Jongin, memotong ucapan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Jongin atau menjadikan dirinya _douchebag number one._ Ia hanya ingin memperingati Jongin yang tampak mulai tertarik padanya. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan pertemanan serta hubungan kerja mereka. Karena, jujur saja Jongin adalah asisten pribadi terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Sehun tidak ingin mencari pengganti Jongin, yang pastinya tidak akan secerdas dan seperti pria itu, hanya karena ia mematahkan hatinya.

Mereka tidak bicara sampai Sehun menurunkan Jongin di depan gedung apartemennya. Jongin bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang dan terus berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Sehun menghela nafas. Sepertinya, ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan status barunya sebagai kekasih Cara Delevingne.

Sehun mencari kontak Cara, lalu menelponnya. Ia tidak perduli jika Cara sudah bangun atau sedang melakukan ritual yoga bodohnya yang biasa dilakukan para supermodel.

" _Halo? ..Shut up, you bitch. You are insane If you thought that I fucking miss you... I just want you to know that you fucking won, okay? ..Yeah, I am your boyfriend now. Are you happy? 'Cause, girl, I'm not."_

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telpon. Ia kembali melirik ke dalam gedung apartemen Jongin, merasa dirinya adalah seorang idiot sekaligus pecundang.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, setelah menyelesaikan maraton Supernatural-nya bersama Taemin. Jongin memindahkan chanel televisi secara random. Semangkok serial favoritnya berada di atas paha pria itu. Tangan Jongin mencengkram erat remote tv, ketika ia melihat berita tentang salah satu _bachelor_ dengan kekayaan tidak terhitung di Asia diam-diam mengencani mantan Victoria's Secret Angel. _What the fuck._ Jongin nyaris memakan mangkok serealnya dan melemparkan remote tv ke arah wajah Cara, yang sialnya sangat cantik dan jauh berada di atas level Jongin.

"Kau punya boneka voodoo?" tanya Jongin pada Taemin, yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

Mata Taemin mengarah lurus pada wajah Cara dan Sehun yang terus-menerus ditampilkan di televisi dengan berbagai spekulasi konyol yang membuat pria itu ikut merasa muak. "Aku akan mencarinya di internet. Mungkin, ada yang menjualnya online di eBay." ujar Taemin, sangat yakin akan kata-katanya barusan.

Jongin menatapnya beberapa saat, berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menghakimi sahabatnya yang setengah waras. "Aku meragukannya. Tapi, jika memang ada. Aku pesan 10."

Taemin nyengir, menunjukkan wajah iblisnya yang merupakan pertanda buruk. Oke, jangan-jangan pria itu memang ingin mencarikan boneka voodoo untuknya. "Kau tahu, apa yang kulatakan tadi tidak sepenuhnya serius. Aku ini warga negara yang polos dan-"

"Diam, Jongin! _Please_ , aku juga tahu kalau kau bercanda. Aku tidak segila itu, oke?" Taemin memutar matanya dan berulang kali berkata _Duh,_ di depan muka Jongin.

Jongin mengehela nafas, entah mengapa merasa lega karena ia tidak ingin Taemin membunuh siapapun, termasuk Sehun atau _that Cara with capital-b-and-itch._ Taemin mendengus keras, seolah tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan. "Dasar gila. Aku ini terlalu lemah, polos dan rapuh untuk membunuh seseorang." kata Taemin dengan wajah serta _puppy eyes_ miliknya, yang malah membuat Jongin sangat ingin meninju wajahnya.

"Eww, Taemin. Eww."

"Terserah, Kim Jongin. Sebagai sahabat terbaikmu, aku hanya ingin membantumu memenangkan Oh Sehun."

Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, menghiraukan rekaman _interview_ lama milik Cara tentang penyangkalan hubungannya dengan Sehun. _Oh, yeah,_ pada masa-masa itu mereka masih sekedar _fuck-buddies_ dan Jongin sama sekali tidak perduli jika ia menemukan _lingerie_ milik Cara di bawah meja Sehun. Tetapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka akan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih dan.. Jongin sangat amat perduli sampai-sampai ia menginginkan boneka voodoo tadi.

"Bagaimana caranya? Jujur saja, aku belum memikirkan strategi untuk membalas Mister idiot itu."

Taemin menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya. Ia duduk bersila di samping Jongin dengan sorot mata tertuju lurus pada sahabatnya. "Hmm, _I think you must seducing him, dude."_

 _Seducing Oh fucking Sehun? How?_ "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." Jongin mengaku dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Taemin kembali memasang cengiran serta wajah iblisnya. Ia mendekat pada Jongin dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya beberapa kali. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarkanmu. FYI, aku adalah master dalam hal ini."

Taemin mengedipkan satu matanya membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. " _Well, I trust you, Senpai."_

 _"Oh, you must, Dear."_ balas Taemin, lalu menyeringai.

.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari lift dengan wajah murung seperti zombie yang sebentar lagi akan mati kelaparan. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan semua itu berkat Cara yang mencoborkan "hubungan diam-diam" mereka pada salah satu situs gosip sebesar TMZ. Menurut Sehun, tindakan Cara terlalu gegabah dan sangat _childish._ Sehun tidak mengerti akan kepuasaan semacam apa yang Cara rasakan setelah dia menyandang status resmi sebagai kekasihnya. Otak Sehun nyaris meledak setiap memikirkan Cara dan media massa yang tidak berhenti memburunya.

"Bos, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang karyawan wanita, yang seenaknya menyentuh bahu Sehun. _Wow, personal space, girl._

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari sentuhan wanita itu. Namun, tampaknya wanita itu tidak menerima signal penolakannya. Sehun menatapnya dengan kening mengerut. Apa wanita ini tidak punya televisi di rumah? Dia pikir dia sebanding dengan Cara? _Bitch, please._

Sebelum Sehun sempat menegur wanita itu karena tindakan tidak profesionalnya, pintu lift terbuka dan seperti magnet, perhatian Sehun langsung tertuju kepada seorang pria yang melangkah keluar dari lift tersebut. Sehun nyaris melongo saat melihat Jongin melangkah mendekatinya dengan lolipop di dalam mulutnya.

Penampilan Jongin hari ini benar-benar tidak seperti Kim Jongin pada biasanya. Rambut pria itu dibiarkan berantakan menciptakan suatu fantasi liar dipikiran Sehun. Selain itu, tiga kancing kemeja Jongin dibiarkan begitu saja dan kemeja yang dipakainya tampak kebesaran. Jongin berhenti sebentar di depan Sehun sembari mengulum lolipop dimulutnya.

"Pagi, Sir." ujar Jongin, sengaja merendahkan suaranya. _Oh, fuck, fuck,_ Sehun mulai merasa sesak di bawah sana.

Sehun hanya mengangguk padanya, mata tertuju lurus pada mulut Jongin yang lanjut mengulum lolipop itu. Lalu, menariknya keluar. Dan memasukkannya lagi, kembali mengulumnya. Sehun bersumpah ia mendengar seseorang yang jatuh dari kursinya di dalam ruangan.

Jongin menyeringai, kemudian berjalan pergi menuju ruangannya dan Sehun di pojok lorong. Sehun (dan beberapa karyawan lainnya) tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok Jongin yang semakin menjauh. _Oh God,_ bahkan celana Jongin hari ini lebih ketat dari celana yang biasa ia pakai. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti menatap _perfect ass_ yang Jongin tampilkan lewat celana ketatnya.

"Memangnya boleh berpakaian seperti itu ke kantor?" gerutu wanita, yang eksistensinya terlupakan oleh Sehun.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas, nyaris tertawa di depan muka wanita itu. "Dia adalah pengecualian." bisik Sehun, dan untungnya wanita itu tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Sorry for late updateee, something happend and i got a bit depressed over something.. but, i am okay now.. problem solved!

Anyways, aku bakal update WTBBFIL sekitar siang nanti.. soo, see ya

P.S aku benar-benar bingung sama ff ini tbh.. jadi sorry kalau rada gaje haha

P.S.S aku nggak tau kapan smutt-nya.. mungkin pas mau ending kali ya


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 : Oops

.

Seminggu ini bisa dibilang adalah minggu terburuk di dalam sejarah hidup Sehun (terlepas dari _hot sex_ yang Cara lakukan bersamanya).

Semua ini berkat _infotaiment_ yang tidak berhenti meliput hubungan palsunya, beberapa acara _talk show_ di tiga stasiun TV terbesar tidak berhenti mengiriminya undangan berupa permohonan untuk hadir di acara tersebut serta para wartawan sakit jiwa yang tidak berhenti berkumpul di sekitar kantor atau _penthouse_ -nya. Dan, oh, _special thanks to Kim Jongin_. Yang paling membuatnya amat tersiksa selama seminggu ini.

Sehun tahu apa yang Jongin perbuat padanya. Jalang itu sedang berusaha menggodanya dengan tampilan seksi yang seperti bukan Kim Jongin dan perilaku sok eksotisnya yang lama-lama terlihat menjengkelkan. Sehun tidak merasa cemburu ketika melihat beberapa karyawan yang awalnya bahkan tidak memperdulikan Jongin, mulai mendekati pria itu. Sehun hanya merasa.. entahlah, Jongin yang duduk di luar ruang kantornya ini bukanlah Jongin- _nya_.

Ya, Sehun tahu kalau Jongin memang bukan miliknya. Dan, oke, anggap saja apa yang dikatakannya barusan hanyalah sebuah ungkapan frustasinya atas situasi yang amat konyol ini.

Sehun keluar dari ruang kantornya, mengabaikan Jongin yang sedang membuang waktu makan siang dengan mengemut lolipop. _Goddmanit,_ seingat Sehun, Jongin tidak begitu menyukai rasa manis. Pria itu pernah bilang padanya kalau dia tipe orang yang lebih menyukai rasa pahit. Tetapi, setelah melihat _this ridiculous scene_ selama seminggu. Sehun mulai meragukan pernyataan pria itu dahulu.

Sehun mengakui kalau Kim Jongin memiliki potensi tinggi untuk menjadi seorang bintang porno. Dengan bibir serta ekspresi pasca orgasme itu, Sehun yakin film porno pria itu akan laku keras di pasaran.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin. Menyadarkan Sehun yang terlalu larut ke dalam pikiran kotornya.

"Ke Starbucks." jawab pria itu sekenanya.

Jongin menatapnya dengan kening mengerut. Ada yang salah dengan Sehun. Mengapa pria itu belum juga tertarik atau jatuh cinta padanya? Setelah, semua yang dirinya lakukan selama seminggu ini. Apa pria itu sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan dirinya? Jongin nyaris melemparkan lolipop, yang terasa aneh di lidahnya, ke dalam tong sampah di bawah mejanya. Dia mulai merasa _hopeless_ dengan _Operasi Menggoda Oh Sehun_ ini.

Sehun sudah berlalu, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan penampilan seperti gigolo. Jongin menggeram kesal. Dia sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini, dengan memakan _mouse_ komputer. Jongin membenamkan wajah di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Mungkin, dia memang bukan tipe orang beraura _sexy,_ yang dengan membuka dua kancing kemeja saja sudah berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian di dalam klub.

Ya, mungkin, dia lebih mengarah pada tipe orang _super awkward_ yang berakhir menari sendirian di pojokan klub.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan satu tangan menopang kepala. Taemin adalah guru yang baik dan sangat penyabar. Sayang, dirinya adalah murid yang payah. Jika, Taemin yang berada di posisinya sekarang. Pasti, Sehun sudah berakhir di atasnya. Atau di bawahnya? Jongin bukan seorang pemilih dalam berhubungan seks. Kalau, sebutan kerennyadia adalah seorang versatile yang bisa menjadi top atau bottom. Tetapi, karena Jongin adalah tipe orang yang malas bergerak dan lebih suka _dipuaskan_ daripada _memuaskan_. Pria itu lebih sering berakhir menjadi bottom.

Dia membuka aplikasi Skype di komputer dan seperti biasanya, Jongdae kembali mengirimkan _spam_ link video porno dari pornhub. Selebihnya, ada beberapa pesan dari orang yang mungkin pernah Jongin kenal dari salah satu klub atau media sosial. FYI, Jongin cukup _famous_ di dunia maya sejak dia mencoba untuk menulis cerita di Wattpad. Cerita yang tentunya bertemakan LGBT dan ada beberapa yang mengangkat soal BDSM lifestyle. Jongin sebenarnya berada di antara pro dan kontra tentang gaya hidup BDSM ini. Jika, ada yang bertanya soal alasan pro dan kontranya. Jongin yakin dia bisa menghabiskan tiga _pages_ di Ms Word.

Jongin dengan wajah bosan _iseng_ mencari berita tentang Sehun. Dia menulis nama pria itu pada kotak pencarian dan sedetik kemudian, _thanks to Wi-Fi_ kantor yang cepat banget, lima baris teratas yang merupakan berita terbaru berhasil menangkap perhatian Jongin. Tiga dari antara berita itu tentang Cara dan mulut besarnya yang membeberkan banyak cerita kebohongan. _Hello,_ Jongin tahu kalau mereka hanya sebatas _fuck-buddies_ , bahkan sampai sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka, Jongin menebak kalau Sehun dan Cara memiliki suatu perjanjian yang entah bertujuan untuk apa. Jongin yakin kalau Sehun adalah pihak yang dirugikan di dalam hubungan palsu ini.

Dua berita lainnya membahas soal sosok misterius ibu Sehun. Wanita itu sudah tiga tahun bersembunyi dari sorotan publik sejak kematian suaminya. Satu berita yang ditulis oleh jurnalis tanpa nama memaparkan kalau mungkin Sehun lah yang berusaha menyembunyikan ibunya sendiri. Dan artikel berita yang satunya lagi, yang ternyata ditulis oleh Clara _bitchy_ Lee, menjelaskan kronologi pertemuan wanita itu dengan Sehun. Dari Sehun yang bertindak seperti seorang _gentleman_ sejati diawal wawancara (Jongin memutar matanya. Karena perilaku "gentleman" pria itu. Dia berakhir mabuk-mabukan dan membuat jengkel seorang bartender). Sampai Sehun yang berubah menjadi lebih sensitif begitu Clara mulai membicarakan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba saja, telepon di samping komputer berbunyi. Jongin segera mengangkat telepon tersebut. Menempelkan gagang telepon pada telinganya. "Selamat sia-"

"Mana Sehun? Aku ingin bicara dengannya! Sejak kapan dia dan Cara Dele-bla-bla itu pacaran? Tunggu, itu bukan hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting!" penelpon yang tidak sopan itu ternyata seorang wanita. Apa mungkin dia salah satu pacar satu malam Sehun yang ingin meminta tanggungjawab? Pikiran buruk mulai menyesakkan _space_ otak Jongin.

"Maaf. Sebelum, Tuan Oh sedang keluar makan siang sekarang. Saya bisa menyampaikan pesan-"

Lagi-lagi, wanita itu memotongnya. "Kau tidak tahu, ya, siapa aku?"

 _Memangnya kau siapa? Fucking bitch._ Jongin memutar mata. Dia bisa saja mengatakan hal tersebut pada wanita jalang ini. Namun, karena dia masih menginginkan pekerjaannya dan Oh Sehun. Dia memilih untuk menahan diri, menganggap wanita itu sedang PMS atau sakit jiwa. "Kalau, saya boleh tahu-"

"Saya ibunya Sehun!" _God,_ bisa tidak sekali saja wanita itu memberikannya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya? Jongin nyaris meledak dan mulai memaki wanita itu. Namun, begitu dia memproses jawaban wanita yang ternyata sedarah dengan Sehun itu.

Jongin langsung mematung. Kenapa _timing_ -nya bisa pas seperti ini? Baru saja, dia membaca artikel tentang wanita itu. Tanpa dirinya sadari, dia meringis merasa bersyukur karena tidak memaki wanita yang memiliki kuasa untuk langsung memecatnya itu.

 _Damn,_ dia harus mulai ikut pelatihan yoga minggu depan. Mungkin, itu dapat sangat membantunya menghadapi orang-orang seperti ibu Sehun dan Cara Deleping-blabla.

Ya, dia resmi akan mengikuti pelatihan yoga sabtu depan.

.

.

Sehun kembali sekitar sejam kemudian. Dia membawa segelas greentea yang jauh lebih menggoda daripada pria itu. Sehun menyadari tatapan _lapar_ Jongin yang terarah pada greentea miliknya. "Kau mau?" belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Sehun langsung melanjutkan. "Makanya, beli!"

Reflek, Jongin mengangkat jari tengahnya khusus untuk Sehun. Pria itu tampaknya tidak sadar kalau Oh Sehun adalah atasannya dan juga CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi membuat Jongin perlahan menyadari kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Mata Jongin terbelalak serta wajahnya memucat, meski tidak begitu kelihatan. Jongin sudah bersiap untuk bersujud dan memeluk kaki pria itu, begitu Sehun berteriak kalau dirinya dipecat.

Namun, diluar ekspetasinya yang cenderung berlebihan, Sehun justru tampak lebih.. nyaman sekarang dan tidak sekaku sebelumnya. Oke, apa pria itu memiliki fetisme dengan orang yang suka memberikan jari tengahnya? Jujur saja, Jongin belum pernah mendengar penyimpangan seksual yang seaneh ini.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi terlihat lebih tulus. "Seperti dirimu. Dan bukan seperti orang lain. Jangan pernah berubah menjadi pribadi lain lagi."

Jongin merasa dirinya baru saja terlempar ke dalam satu drama yang ditayangkan oleh SBS. Dia sekarang tidak sedang berhalusinasi, kan? Sehun yang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan layar komputer yang membatasi merek itu nyata, kan? Pria itu bukan hologram yang sengaja diprogram untuk menipunya, kan? Jongin masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan tidak masuk akal yang berputar di dalam otaknya. Karena jujur saja, semua ini terasa sedikit tidak masuk akal baginya.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun lebih memilih pribadinya yang membosankan daripada pribadi seksinya yang sepertinya gagal ini? Apa yang menarik dari pribadi Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya?

Seperti dapat membaca pikirannya. Sehun mengulum senyum tipis lalu berkata, "Lebihbaik, menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dan _please_ , jangan pernah berubah. Kim Jongin yang aku sukai bukan seseorang dengan aura murahan yang suka duduk di atas mesin fotokopi hanya untuk menggodaku. Kim Jongin yang kusukai adalah seseorang yang cerdas dan membenci novel John Green. Dia juga membenci makanan manis, terutama lolipop. Dia pernah secara tidak sengaja memasukkan _theme_ _song_ Pororo ke dalam Power Point. Dia juga adalah tipe orang rumahan yang membenci keramaian, tapi anehnya dapat tahan pergi ke klub." Sehun bicara dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Dan bukan itu saja, yang membuat Jongin melongo dengan perasaan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mampu jelaskan.

Fakta baru, selain Oh Sehun adalah seorang yang ternyata cukup _bawel,_ adalah.. pria itu menyukainya. Dia ingat waktu Jongin mengkritik film The Fault in Our Star serta novel-novel John Green dan berakhir dibenci oleh seluruh pegawai wanita di divisinya. Dia ingat soal tragedi Pororo yang justru membuatnya memenangkan tender. Dia.. ternyata selama ini dia memperhatikannya.

Kali ini, giliran mata Sehun yang terbelalak begitu dia menyadari pengakuannya barusan. Mereka saling terdiam bertukar pandang, namun tidak cukup berani untuk berbicara. Jongin dapat merasakan pipinya yang terasa memanas begitupun dengan Sehun. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah berubah menjadi seperti anak SMA yang biasanya suka terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, telepon kantor berbunyi menyelamatkan mereka dari keadaan super _awkward_ ini. Jongin segera mengangkat gagang telepon. Sebisa mungkin, dia menghindari tatapan matanya dari Sehun. "Halo, ini-"

"Mana Sehun? Dia sudah kembali belum?" tanpa perlu menanyakan siapa wanita ini, Jongin sudah dapat menebak identitas penelpon kurang ajar yang daritadi tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Ya, Sehun sudah kembali. Saya akan menyambungkan Anda padanya sekarang juga." Jongin menekankan kata 'sekarang juga' membuat Sehun memandangnya dengan sorot mata bingung.

Jongin menjauhkan gagang telepon dari wajahnya lalu berbisik, "Ini ibumu."

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Jongin menyambungkan panggilan telepon pada telepon di dalam kantor Sehun. Kemudian, menutup telepon dengan perasaan aneh yang kembali menjadikannya seperti siswa SMA yang baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta dari orang yang disukainya. Wajah Jongin kembali terasa memanas, perutnya terasa seperti diremas-remas (yang ini mungkin karena dirinya belum makan), dan dia dapat merasakan ledakan euforia yang menjalar memenuhi seluruh dirinya. Ini adalah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak Jongin rasakan. Dan rasanya.. benar-benar menyenangkan.

Perlahan, seulas senyum merekah dibibir Jongin. Pria itu mulai kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan wajah riang. Masih banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab yang terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Namun, setelah pengakuan mengejutkan Sehun tadi. Dia berpikir untuk apa dirinya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini? Sehun sudah mengaku kalau pria itu menyukainya dan itulah hal yang terpenting.

Satu jam berlalu, Sehun masih tidak keluar dari ruangannya. Jongin yang awalnya berpikir kalau pria itu sedang sibuk menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk mulai merasa cemas. Dia tahu kalau Sehun dan ibu pria itu memiliki suatu ketegangan yang jelas mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua. Jongin tidak akan menjadi orang sok tahu yang mulai berasumsi atau tipikal stalker yang mencari tahu masalah pria itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Sehun sendiri yang menceritakan masalah ini pada dirinya. Namun, jika mengingat hubungan mereka yang super aneh ini. Jongin mulai merasa ragu kalau hubungan mereka akan berubah setelah pengakuan pria itu.

Mungkin, sudah takdir Jongin untuk selamanya menjadi sekertaris Sehun. Dan bukan, menjadi kekasihnya. Jongin menghela nafas dengan kepala tertunduk. Perasaan bahagia yang sempat meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya berlalu entah kemana.

Tetapi, banyak orang berkata kalau takdir itu dapat diubah. Lagipula, menurut Jongin tidak ada yang namanya sepasang kekasih ditakdirkan untuk bersama atau bisa disebut sebagai _soulmate_. Konsep _soulmate_ yang biasanya diimpikan oleh para wanita itu tampak menggelikan bagi Jongin. Pria itu lebih memercayainya istilah _the one_ atau orang satu-satunya yang nanti dia pilih sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Tunggu, mungkin, dirinya terlalu dini menyebut Sehun sebagai _the one_ untuknya. Karena kemungkinan kalau Oh Sehun hanya selingan yang hanya menumpang lewat dihidupnya bisa saja terjadi. Tetapi, meski begitu.. Jongin dapat merasakan kalau Oh Sehun mungkin adalah orang yang tepat untuknya.

Sebuah senyum tipis mulai merekah dibibirnya. Jadi, ada perubahan dengan pelaksanaan misi MENAKLUKAN OH SEHUN ini (ya, Jongin baru saja mengganti nama misi ini tiga detik yang lalu). Dia akan berhenti menggoda Sehun secara ekstrim dan akan lebih menunjukkan diri aslinya. Dia juga akan menunjukan pada pria itu kalau dirinya benar-benar perduli padanya dan semua ini bukan hanya suatu fase yang bisa mereka lewati begitu saja. Dia akan membuat Sehun menginginkan hubungan ini.

Pintu kaca yang membatasi area ruangan Jongin dan kantor Sehun ditarik ke depan. Suara tapak sepatu _high-heels_ yang sengaja dibuat-buat berhasil melenyapkan senyuman serta semangat yang sempat membakarnya. Dia mengangkat wajah, bersitatap dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap yang sedang menarik seringai untuknya.

Wanita itu bisa dibilang _Bitch #1_ yang dirinya tidak ingin dirinya temui sekarang ini.

"Hai, Jongin." Cara menyapa dirinya dengan antusias yang palsu.

"Hai, _you bitch._ " balas Jongin. Memberikan _bitch face_ yang sering dirinya tirukan dari sala satu karakter utama di Supernatural.

Wajah Cara langsung berubah murung. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan merendahkan. _"I fucking hate you."_

 _"Well, the feeling is mutual."_ balas Jongin. Mata mengilat tajam begitu Cara memelototi dirinya.

Jika, mereka adalah tokoh komik. Mungkin, akan ada aliran listrik yang keluar dari mata mereka dan bertemu saling melawan. Jongin mengamati penampilan Cara yang memang mencerminkan seorang supermodel. Oke,mungkin soal penampilan dirinya jelas kalah dari Cara. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya memadukan pakaiannya dengan baik dan nyaris semua pakaiannya berwarna cenderung gelap. Jongin bukan tipikal gay yang yang suka baca majalah fashion dan mengikuti perkembangannya. Dia lebih mengarah kepada tipe gay yang suak membaca novel dystopia dan fanfiction smutt.

Pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka disaat yang tidak tepat. Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Cepat masuk!" perintahnya pada Cara dengan ketus.

Wanita itu masih memasang wajah murung seraya melangkah masuk ke ruangan Sehun. Sehun membiarkan Cara masuk dan sekilas mata mereka bertumbukan. Jongin menarik senyum. Sementara, Sehun tampak kebingungan masih tidak tahu harus menghadapi situasi ini dengan cara seperti apa. Begitu pintu tertutup rapat, Jongin hanya berharap dia tidak mendengar teriakan Cara yang benar-benar menjijikan itu.

Karena situasi ini telah berubah. Dia tidak bisa menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_ setiap Sehun berhubungan seks dengan wanita random di dalam kantornya. Dia tidak bisa merasa baik-baik saja dan terus melanjutkan tugasnya. Karena.. situasi telah berubah - dia menyukai Sehun sekarang. Dan akan sangat payah, kalau dia hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan pria yang disukainya berhubungan seks dengan wanita yang paling dibencinya.

Jongin menghela nafas. Dia kembali menopang kepala dengan _pout_ dibibirnya, perasaan cemas di dalam dirinya, dan rasa lapar diperutnya.

.

.

Rin's note :

Sorry for late updateeee.. aku benar-benar sibuk sekolah dan juga mesti curi-curi waktu untuk ngetik..

Anyways, di chapter ini lebih banyak Jongin's point of view daripada Sehun.. next chapter aku bakal lebih menunjukan sehun's point of view

Dan maaf kalau aku nggak begitu nunjukin part jongin pas nge-seduce sehun.. karena somehow aku ngerasa itu bakal ngubah presepsi aku banget soal karakter konyol jongin di sini.. jadi, mungkin nanti aku bakal bikin bonus chap aja tentang seminggu terburuk di hidup sehun itu..

Dan, oh, konflik! Karakter ibunya sehun juga bakal sering muncul ke depannya.

Once again, i want to say sorry for late update. Dan buat readers ku yang selalu pengertian dan mau menunggu, thank you soooo much yeah..

p.s menurutku cara sehun bilang suka ke jongin itu.. something banget haha

p.s.s tahun ajaran baru kalian pilih ekskul apa? somehow, aku jadi masuk karate setelah sebelumnya ekskul padus lol


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 : Waltz, Baby

* * *

"Aku ingin kau _memutuskanku_. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sandiwara ini lagi," Sehun menatap lurus pada Cara, menunggu reaksi perempuan.

Diluar dugaan Sehun, Cara tampak lebih tenang dan tidak meledak sama sekali. Padahal, Sehun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar caci maki dari perempuan itu. Cara menghela nafas. Sementara, Sehun hanya mengamati perubahan reaksinya dengan penasaran. Mengapa Cara memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi 'gadis menyebalkan' disaat mereka akan putus?

"Ada alasan yang mesti kuketahui?" tanya Cara menuntut jawaban jujur.

Sehun nyaris menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi, begitu dia melihat delikan tajam yang merupakan suatu ancaman tersirat dari Cara. Sehun berpikir kalau mungkin Cara pantas mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya. "Ini karena ibuku. Dia tidak menyukaimu," jawabnya jujur.

Cara mengernyit, "Ibu macam apa yang tidak menyukai anaknya pacaran dengan supermodel?"

Sehun tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya tertawa. "Ibu macam ibuku," jawabnya mengesampingkan fakta kalau ibunya berbeda dari semua ibu yang pernah ditemuinya atau dilihatnya di TV – dan itu bukan suatu perbedaan yang baik.

"Apa ibumu memang seburuk itu?" ada suatu rasa simpati di dalam suara Cara. Meskipun, perempuan itu berusaha keras menutupi perubahan wajah yang mulai tampak melembut. Sehun dapat melihat satu ketulusan di dalam diri Cara yang dirinya amat sayangkan karena datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Sehun mengangguk. Tak ada kata yang terasa benar untuk mendeskripsikan seperti apa ibunya. Mungkin, kata yang pertama kali muncul diotaknya adalah; jalang.

"Oke," Cara bangkit berdiri. Tas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang keluaran Burberry digenggamannya erat. "Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada pihak management. Kuharap mereka sudah menyiapkan pacar baru untukku," gurau Cara sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengantar perempuan itu keluar dari ruangannya. Ia yakin kalau ia akan sangat merindukan seks panas yang selama ini Cara berikan padanya. Begitu mereka berdua keluar bersama dari ruangan Sehun, Jongin langsung berpura-pura mengamati sesuatu di layar komputernya. Sesekali, dia mencuri pandang pada Cara yang rambutnya masih tertata rapi dan tidak ada satu pun kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia beralih memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat normal seperti pria itu tidak mendapatkan seks terbaik dari seorang supermodel lima menit yang lalu.

" _See ya,_ " Cara mencium pipi Sehun membuat kerutan dikening Jongin semakin dalam. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Cara berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang masih terdiam bisu di tempat mereka. Situasi ini benar-benar membingungkan bagi Jongin. Cara tidak pernah sekalipun mencium pipi Sehun di hadapannya. Jalang itu lebih suka mencium bibir Sehun di hadapannya dengan satu motif untuk membuatnya cemburu. Tapi, kali ini, Cara terlihat.. tulus melakukannya. Seolah ciuman dipipi itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir bagi Sehun yang perempuan itu harap dapat selalu membekas diingatan Sehun. Dan barulah Jongin tersadar, mereka tidak melakukan hubungan seks atau apapun menyangkut hal seksual di dalam sana.

"Jongin," Sehun memanggil namanya tiba-tiba.

Pria itu segera mengangkat kepala membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Jongin dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya yang mengepal tanpa sebab. Tatapan mata Sehun seolah dapat menembus dirinya. Membuat dirinya ingin mengakui kalau jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun, entah apa hubungan mereka. Jongin tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.

Jongin tidak pernah percaya dengan perkataan klise kalau; _"Jika, kau bahagia tanpa diriku. Maka, aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama,"_

Menurutnya, perkataan semacam itu hanyalah omong kosong yang sengaja dibuat seseorang untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Karena sesungguhnya tidak ada orang yang mampu merasa bahagia ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain.

"Iya?"

"Nanti malam, temani aku menghadiri acara penggalangan dana, ya?"

Sehun meminta kepada dirinya dengan sopan. Tidak seperti Sehun yang seenaknya memaksa Jongin datang ke suatu acara hanya untuk diabaikan olehnya semalaman. Jongin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak jika Sehun sudah bertindak seperti ini. Ia terlalu mudah lulus pada pria itu. Dan dia harap Sehun tidak mengetahui kelemahannya itu. Jongin mengangguk padanya. Mata mereka kembali bertumbukan dan senyum di sudut bibir Sehun melebar.

"Bagus. Kau bisa pulang sekarang untuk siap-siap. Nanti, sekitar pukul 7 malam, aku akan menjemputmu," terang Sehun. Pria itu terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana? Yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun jadi peduli pada acara amal semacam ini?

Jongin tidak mampu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang amat mengganggu pikirannya. Pria itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu, memperhatikan Sehun yang berlalu masuk ke dalam kantornya. Saat itu juga, Jongin langsung menghela nafas merasa beban di atas punggungnya semakin memberat. Persetan! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi situasi ini. Jika, Sehun dan Cara memang sedang bermain-main dengannya. Jongin yakin dirinyalah yang akan kalah dan menjadi bahan tertawaan bagi mereka.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Jongin sudah bangkit dari kursinya bersiap untuk pulang. Dia sudah mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Taemin. Meminta pria itu untuk pulang lebih awal. Dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan sahabatnya sekarang ini. Dibandingkan Taemin, Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara memadukan busana untuk terlihat keren atau sesuai dengan acara yang dihadirinya. Dirinya benar-benar payah dalam soal _fashion_. Dan tidak jarang dirinya dicibir oleh teman-temannya yang juga gay karena itu.

Jongin menaiki taksi yang berhenti persis di depan gedung kantornya. Beberapa kali, dia mengecek ponselnya untuk membalas pesan Taemin. Sahabatnya itu telah berjanji untuk membuatnya terlihat sangat _fabulous_ malam ini. Jongin sudah mengancamnya untuk tidak mengubah dirinya menjadi _stereotype_ gay dengan riasan wajah yang _menor_ seperti _drag queen_.

Begitu Jongin sampai di depan pintu flatnya, dia menarik nafas untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum Taemin menjadikannya kelinci percobaan. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan keahlian Taemin dalam bidang ini. Lee Taemin adalah seorang _stylish_ professional yang sengaja dipilih Tyra Banks sebagai penata riasnya setiap kali supermodel itu berkunjung ke Korea. Keahlian Taemin dalam bidang tata rias serta fashion tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Hanya saja bagi seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali buta terhadap fashion, keraguan itu akan selalu ada di dalam dirinya membuat Taemin terkadang jengkel padanya.

Jongin menutup pintu flat rapat-rapat. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam flat siap untuk menghadapi Taemin dan kotak make-up pria itu yang bertumpuk. Namun, diluar dugaannya tidak ada kotak make-up atau alat rias yang membuat Jongin terkadang mendengus setiap melihatnya. Yang berdiri di hadapannya, hanya ada Taemin dan setelan jas baru yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh plastik.

"TADAAA!" teriak Taemin dengan suara melengking naik. "Hari ini, aku akan menjadi _fairy Godmother_ -mu, Kim Jongin,"

Dan Jongin tidak tahu apa sebaiknya ia menertawai Taemin atau memeluknya erat. Namun, pria itu lebih memilih _option_ kedua. Dia berlari ke arah Taemin lalu mendekap sahabatnya dengan erat. Membuat setelan jas yang masih baru itu terjatuh ke lantai. Taemin nyaris menjerit karena itu. Dia menghabiskan sepertiga gajinya bulan ini hanya untuk menyewakan setelan jas bikinan desainer ternama di Seoul hanya untuk _hot night_ bagi Jongin dan Sehun.

" _Thank you so much, TaeTae,"_ bisik Jongin. Pria itu benar-benar terharu oleh apa yang sahabatnya lakukan untuk dirinya.

" _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ Jangan pernah panggil aku TaeTae!" kali ini, Taemin benar-benar menjerit. Persis di samping telinga Jongin.

Jongin langsung menjauhkan dirinya sambil memasang wajah murung. Taemin benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya merusak suasana seperti ini. Namun, itu tidak membuat rasa sayang Jongin (uhuk) sebagai sahabat berkurang padanya. Jongin kemudian memasang cengiran _evil_ -nya lalu mengacak rambut Taemin yang tertata seperti model Abercrombie.

" _God, Kim Jongin! Do you really want to die?"_

.

.

Sebelum berangkat menjemput Jongin, Sehun mampir sebentar ke butik milik ibunya. Dia memilih setelan jas terbaik koleksi butik tersebut tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dirinya yakin ia tidak sedang membuat seseorang terkesan pada penampilannya. Dengan wajah layaknya Dewa Yunani, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menarik perhatian orang-orang yang dijadikannya target. Tetapi, jujur saja, kali ini.. Sehun sedang tidak tertarik mencari teman tidur untuk menemaninya malam ini. Lagipula, statusnya masih sebagai kekasih Cara sampai perempuan itu mengeluarkan pernyataan kalau mereka tidak cocok _blablabla_.. dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk putus saja.

Sehun berhenti di depan gedung flat Jongin dan mendapati pria itu sudah menunggu dirinya. Pria itu terlihat _amazing_ dengan rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit di _curly_ dan poninya yang dibiarkan lurus menyamping. Selain itu, setelan jas yang Jongin pakai juga bukan setelan sembarangan yang dapat dibeli di pinggiran pasar Myeondong. Sehun membukakan Jongin pintu dari dalam.

Begitu Jongin duduk di sampingnya, Sehun tidak yakin kalau kata _amazing_ saja cukup untuk mendefinisikan dirinya.

" _You look nice_ ," puji Sehun sambil membuang mukanya. Dia tidak berani menatap langsung mata Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke arahnya sebentar untuk mengamati penampilan Sehun. _"Well, you too,"_ balas Jongin singkat. Pria itu tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana ini dengan mengatakan kalau _'wtf dude, kau terlihat lebih hot daripadaku. Like seriously, Oh Sehun. You are God or something asafdlafn'_.

Dan Jongin langsung mengutuki jiwa fan-girls yang seperti baru saja bertemu dengan Taron Egerton.

Jalan kota Seoul malam itu tidak seramai biasanya dan cukup lapang. Sehingga, Sehun dapat menaikkan laju kecepatan Porsche-nya agar mereka bisa cepat-cepat sampai dan melupakan atmosfer yang sangat _awkward_ di antara mereka. Tidak sampai setengah jam, mereka sampai Hotel Aston Martin, tempat dimana acara itu diselenggarakan. Jongin tidak pernah terbiasa dengan tempat-tempat eksklusif seperti ini. Dia merasa tempat ini bukanlah tempatnya.

Mungkin, tempat ini sangatlah cocok bagi Sehun yang notabenenya adalah seorang CEO salah satu perusahaan termaju di Asia. Sedangkan, untuk dirinya, yang hanya seorang sekertaris pribadi yang tidak memiliki gelar spesial seperti CEO. Tempat ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersadar kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah setara dengan Sehun.

"Oiya, acara ini memiliki tema _masquerade_. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu topeng untukmu," kata Sehun. Pria itu lalu mengambil dua buah topeng yang tergeletak di jok belakang mobil.

Sehun menyerahkan topeng berwarna silver dengan ornamen yang simple padanya. Sementara, pria itu mengenakan topeng berwarna emas yang serupa dengannya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan masuk ke dalam gedung hotel. Seperti biasanya, Sehun memberikan tips yang lumayan besar pada penjaga parkiran VIP untuk menjaga _baby_ Porsche kesayangannya. Jongin hanya memutar mata setiap Sehun berargumen kalau mobil itu adalah belahan jiwanya dan dia harus menjaganya dengan baik.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, lobby hotel sudah dipenuhi oleh tamu undangan yang tampak _glamour_ dengan setelan jas serta balutan gaun mahal. Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa tersesat di antara banyak orang yang berada jauh di atas levelnya.

Namun, begitu Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Jongin segera berbalik menatapnya dan dia melihat sesuatu dibalik topeng itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Jongin merasa tidak peduli dengan status sosial atau apapun yang mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia dan Sehun berada di level yang berbeda. Sesuatu itu adalah bagaimana Sehun memandang dirinya. Jongin tidak tahu apa itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh matanya atau memang itulah yang dirinya lihat. Namun, apapun itu, Jongin dapat merasakan tatapan lembut Sehun yang seolah berkata kalau dirinya jauh berada di atas semua orang yang ada di sini. Kalau dirinya tidak sebanding dengan mereka semua.

"Oh Sehun," kata Sehun pada seorang wanita yang mendata para tamu di dekat pintu _hall_. Sehun menyerahkan undangannya dan wanita itu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Sesekali, dia melirik ke arah Jongin yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menundukkan kepalanya.

Di dalam _hall_ , Jongin disapa oleh atmosfer pesta perayaan tahun '20-an yang dilihatnya di film The Great Gatsby. Pesta itu benar-benar meriah dengan panggung yang terisi penuh oleh band serta para penghibur yang entah melakukan atraksi apa di atas sana. Lalu, di tengah ruangan terdapat satu _spot_ luas bagi setiap orang yang ingin berdansa atau menari. Jongin dapat merasakan kesan Eropa yang sangat kental pada pesta ini. Dan dia sangat menyukainya.

"Perusahaan kita menyumbang sebesar 20% untuk pesta ini," bisik Sehun padanya.

Jongin berbalik menatapnya, tidak percaya. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Karena ini rahasia," dibalik topengnya, Sehun masih bisa mengedipkan satu matanya. Entah pria itu hanya sedang bercanda atau berusaha menggodanya. Jongin berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Tapi, serius, pesta atau acara amal ini benar-benar meriah. _I kind of like it_ ," karena suara band yang terlalu keras dan dicampur oleh suara-suara lainnya. Jongin perlu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun agar pria itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Benarkah?" bibir Sehun nyaris bersentuhan dengan cuping telinga Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sampai sekarang tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam erat. Sehun membawa Jongin berkeliling mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu bising. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Cara ke sini?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak peduli jika mereka akan menghalangi jalan para pelayan atau tamu yang setengah mabuk.

"Karena..." Sehun menjeda jawabannya cukup lama. Pria itu menatap lurus padanya berharap dirinya dapat membaca arti dibalik tatapan itu. Namun, Jongin bukan seorang pembaca pikiran atau sorot mata seseorang. Dia hanya seorang sekertaris biasa yang ahli dalam bidang akuntansi. "…kami sudah putus. Tadi siang, aku meminta Cara untuk mengakhiri sandiwara ini,"

 _I FUCKING KNEW IT!_ Jongin nyaris berteriak kesenangan karena dugaannya selama ini benar. Sehun dan Cara tidak mungkin mengubah status mereka dari _fuck-buddies_ menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lagipula, setahu Jongin, Sehun sangat anti terhadap komitmen. Itulah mengapa pria itu meminta Jongin untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, sialnya, Jongin terlanjur sudah jatuh.. _wait,_ apa dirinya baru saja mengakui kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

Tiba-tiba saja, band mengganti lagu _country_ menyebalkan itu dengan lagu klasik romantis yang sering digunakan sebagai pengiring dansa _waltz_. Jongin mengenal lagu ini. Ini lagu soundtrack film Romeo+Juliet yang berulang kali Taemin putar setiap Valentine. Banyak pasangan yang sudah mengisi _spot_ di tengah ruangan itu. Perhatian Jongin terpecah antara Sehun dengan beberapa pasangan yang mulai berdansa bersama.

"Kau mau berdansa?" tawar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin nyaris tergelak karena tawarannya itu. "Kita akan menjadi pasangan gay pertama yang dihujat malam ini," gurau Jongin.

Sehun menyeringai lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin. " _Who cares?_ Setelah malam ini, mereka tidak akan pernah melihat kita lagi," pria itu membungkuk di hadapannya. Mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Jongin untuk pria itu genggam. " _So, do you want to dance with me?"_

Jongin dapat merasakan bulu kuduk ditengkuknya yang berdiri. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan aneh yang memenuhi perutnya. Ia dapat merasakan banyak hal di dalam dirinya yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan Jongin tersadar kalau hanya Sehun lah yang mampu membuatnya merasakan semua ini.

Dengan senyuman dibibirnya, Jongin menerima tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. " _With my pleasure, I do want to,"_ balas Jongin membuat Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Mereka berjalan bersama melewati kerumunan orang yang menonton para pasangan berdansa di tengah _hall_. Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan bingung, penasaran, serta mencibir, yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sehun menaruh satu tangannya pada pinggang Jongin. Sedangkan, Jongin menaruh tangannya pada bahu pria itu. Jongin nyaris tergelak keras begitu dia menyadari kalau Sehun tidak bisa berdansa.

"Aku akan menuntunmu," bisik Jongin sambil menghimpit tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun.

Kepala mereka bersebalahan. Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Jongin menyentuh ujung telinganya. Dia juga dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Jongin yang terasa seperti selimut yang mendekap dirinya. Tanpa dirinya sadari, jantung pria itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin, Jongin dapat mendengarkan detakan jantung Sehun itu.

Berbeda dari pasangan lainnya, mereka tidak berputar mengelilingi _spot_ berbentuk lingkaran di tengah _hall_ itu. Mereka hanya bergerak di sekitar tempat mereka saja. Menikmati keintiman di antara mereka lebih dari pasangan lainnya. Saat itu, Sehun dapat merasakan apa yang tidak pernah dirinya rasakan sebelumnya. Sentuhan Jongin yang bahkan tidak mendekati seksual ini terasa lebih intim – terasa lebih bermakna, berperasaan. Dan jika sebelumnya dia merasa takut dengan semua ini. Sekarang, dia siap untuk menghadapinya.

Dia siap untuk jatuh cinta. Dan Jongin lah orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, kau harus percaya padaku," bisik Sehun.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena tanpa perlu Sehun memintanya, dia akan selalu memercayai pria yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Lagu Kissing You milik Des'Ree itu sebentar lagi akan selesai. Dan tepat diakhir lagu, Sehun mengangkat pinggang Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat kaki pria itu tidak menapak pada lantai dan tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang. Untuk ukuran pria, Jongin tidak seberat yang Sehun pikirkan sebelumnya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya membuat kening serta hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sehun memutar tubuh mereka berdua dengan lambat. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata. Berharap semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Begitu lagu selesai, Sehun menurunkan tuuh Jongin secara perlahan. Menutup jarak di antara mereka hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel pada satu sama lain. Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Bergerak pelan, menyalurkan perasaan yang sekarang membuncah di dalam diri mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari sekeliling mereka. Jongin dan Sehun langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun, tidak menjauhkan diri mereka dari satu sama lain. Jongin masih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sementara, tangan Sehun mendekap pinggang Jongin.

Mereka menatap ke sekeliling mereka dan mendapati mereka adalah pasangan terakhir di sana. Seluruh tamu masih bertepuk tangan untuk mereka. Jongin nyaris terbahak keras, begitupun dengan Sehun. Siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka akan menjadi sepopuler ini?

Mata Sehun berkeliling mengamati para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan dikenali olehnya. Hingga, matanya berhenti pada seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah yang sewarna dengan rambut wanita itu. Wanita itu juga bertepuk tangan untuknya. Namun, garis kaku dirahang serta bibirnya menunjukkan kalau wanita itu tidak menyukai apa yang telah dilakukannya. Wanita itu menatap lurus tajam ke arahnya, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa bencinya terhadap Sehun.

Mengapa ibunya bisa ada di sini?

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

GOD! AKU SUKA BANGET SAMA CHAPTER INI ASHDAJHDAJ

INI CHAPTER FAVORITKUU.. SEMUA YANG ADA DI CHAPTER INI BIKIN AKU GIGIT TEMBOK DAN MAKAN JARI.. wtf

Cara ternyata nggak seburuk yang kalian pikirin, kan? Pokoknya, dibandingkan ibu Sehun yang doyan brondong.. Cara malah lebih condong ke protagonis. Anyways, seperti yang tertulis di profilku.. aku memang lagi semi-hiatus nih.. mungkin sampai mamaku jadi beliin laptop baru aku hapus tuh embel-embel di profilku

Soo, what do you think of this chapter? So sweet abis kan? Haha

p.s udah ada yang nonton Paper Towns belum? Menurut kamu itu film gimana? Ekspetasi aku menurun entah mengapa sama film itu.. jadi, kemarin pas ke bioskop malah nonton The Man From UNCLE yang bikin aku mupeng sama Iilya Kuryakin (namanya kayak nama jepang xD)

P.S.S countdown for my birthday hehe.. dan cieee ternyata ada yg ultahnya sama juga ya ma akuu kekekekk


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 : Traffic Lights

* * *

Meskipun, ibunya bukan orang terfavorit yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Itu tetap tidak mengubah fakta, bahwa penilaiannya cukup berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Sehun.

Seperti biasanya, ibunya selalu membawa 'mainan' baru yang dengan tidak tahu malunya dia pamerkan pada beberapa kolega Sehun. Ibunya itu memang menyukai skandal. Dia menyukai perhatian yang didapatnya dari publik, entah itu berupa makian, umpatan atau komentar miring. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak pernah peduli. Dia hanya memikirkan perhatian yang didapatnya saja.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik kesekelilingnya. Seperti dugaannya, mereka sedang menjadi tontonan gratis sekarang.

Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi, menatap rendah kepada Jongin yang daritadi tidak berkutik di hadapannya. "Sejak kapan kamu gay?" pertanyaan itu menusuk. Sehun sempat kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," tukasnya ketus.

Ibunya berdecak, menghakimi jawabannya. "Tentu saja, ini adalah urusanku. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah ibumu?" nada suaranya meninggi serta terdengar lebih keras.

Persetan. Wanita ini benar-benar haus akan perhatian sekitarnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya ke dalam kepalan tangan itu. Ia tidak mungkin menang jika harus berdebat dengan ibunya di hadapan publik. Namanya sudah cukup tercoreng akibat jawaban-jawaban menyedihkan yang diberikan ibunya setiap wartawan menanyakan perihal tentang dirinya. Sehun dapat merasakan kamera dari beberapa wartawan serta fotografer yang diarahkan pada mereka.

Cukup. Lebihbaik, dirinya saja yang mengalah kali ini.

Dia menggenggam tangan Jongin membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. Tangannya terasa basah oleh keringat. Ia yakin Jongin sendiri pun dapat merasakannya. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu di sini," kata Sehun dengan suara rendah. Ia letih dengan drama yang ibunya selalu ciptakan untuk publik.

Tanpa menghiraukan ibunya ataupun para tamu yang masih memperhatikannya, Sehun menarik Jongin keluar dari pesta itu. Jongin hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Membiarkan Sehun menariknya pergi dari tempat yang mulai menyesakkan dirinya. Ia mengenali wanita penyuka daun muda – yang ternyata adalah ibu seorang Oh Sehun itu.

Selama perjalanan yang entah kemana tujuannya, Jongin beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun. Mengamati setiap perubahan pada wajahnya yang terkadang mendesak Jongin untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Ia yakin Sehun tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang. Pria itu terlihat sangat terganggu, marah dan kecewa kepada ibunya, yang Jongin sendiri akui sangatlah tepat untuk mendapat gelar sebagai wanita paling jalang di Seoul.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Sehun, akhirnya.

Jongin tidak bisa menolak keputusannya. Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, sekalipun Sehun tidak melirik ke arahnya. Mereka kembali jatuh ke dalam keheningan. Yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan atau terasa nyaman bagi keduanya. Sehun merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar merusak malam yang seharusnya berjalan dengan sangat mulus ini.

"Maaf, ya," gumam Sehun. Kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Untuk?" Jongin menoleh pada dirinya. Benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun berpikir kalau semua yang terjadi ini adalah salahnya.

"Untuk mengacaukan malam kita ini," jawab Sehun. Kali ini, pria itu melirik ke arah Jongin.

Jongin nyaris tertawa karena pengakuannya itu. Dibalik topeng silvernya, Jongin melemparkan tatapan menilai pada Sehun. "Kau benar-benar konyol. Semua yang terjadi malam ini bukanlah salahmu, Idiot. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti seorang pecundang," kata Jongin. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi status Sehun yang masih sebagai bos-nya.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa pernyataan Jongin yang seharusnya membuat ia merasa tersinggung itu malah menghibur dirinya. Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil di sudut bibrnya. "Siap-siap untuk terseret ke dalam skandal gay-ku, oke? Aku yakin besok seluruh stasiun tv akan dipenuhi oleh wajah kita berdua, ibuku dan Cara. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kalau Cara dan ibuku akan bermain sebagai korban dalam skandal ini. Mereka sama-sama jalang," jelas Sehun lalu mendesis jengkel.

Raut muka kembali berubah seperti semula. Senyum dibibirnya lenyap berganti menjadi garis lurus yang tampak kaku seperti wajahnya. Setiap mengingat, ibunya dan skandal yang belum sepenuhnya selesai dengan Cara. Rasanya kepala Sehun seperti akan meledak. Belum lagi ditambah dengan kemungkinan kalau hal ini dapat mempengaruhi reputasinya dalam dunia bisnis.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, aku siap menjadi 'kekasih gay' yang akan disebut-sebut sebagai perusak hubunganmu dengan Yang Mulia Cara Delevingne," gurau Jongin.

Sehun kembali melirik dirinya. Pria itu benar-benar tidak menganggap serius situasi ini. Apa dia benar-benar siap? Atau dibalik senyum serta omong kosongnya, ada suatu ketakutan yang berusaha dirinya sembunyikan? Sehun berharap ia dapat membaca Jongin.

"Kau tahu, katanya seks adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan ketegangan," kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Entah pria itu sedang bergurau atau dia memang serius mengatakannya. Jongin tidak ingin menatapnya dan membiarkan pria itu melihat suatu gairah yang daritadi terpendam di dalam dirinya.

 _Oh God_ , sejak kapan dirinya jadi semurahan ini? Masa hanya dengan satu dansa yang sangat romantis dia rela menyerahkan dirinya pada bosnya sendiri? Tidak! Kim Jongin adalah pria gay dengan harga diri setinggi langit.

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda. Sama sekali tidak lucu, ya?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Jongin langsung mengangguk cepat. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari pergerakan kepalanya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai suatu insting yang membawanya keluar dari zona super _awkward_ ini. Dan diluar kendalinya, bibirnya bergerak sendiri mengatakan sesuatu yang membawanya kembali ke dalam zona itu, "Kita bisa berciuman, kalau kau mau,"

Sehun hampir saja menghentikan Porsche-nya di tengah jalan. Sementara, Jongin langasung menutup mulutnya dan berniat melempar dirinya sendiri keluar dari mobil. Sialan. Darimana datangnya ajakan itu?

"Kau menolak seks. Namun, kau menawarkan sebuah ciuman?" Jongin pikir ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu. Sehingga, ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangan. "Menarik," bisik Sehun seraya menarik seringai menggoda dibibirnya.

 _God, just kill me._ Dalam pikirannya, Jongin sedang menyiksa diri dengan membayangkan neneknya yang pernah mencoba bikini milik salah satu sepupu perempuannya. Hanya untuk membunuh ereksinya di bawah sana.

"Meskipun, aku bukan gay. Namun, kuakui kalau kau itu cukup seksi," Sehun mengaku padanya. Pria itu menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi, tepatnya di samping deretan toko yang sudah tutup.

Mobil berhenti. Jongin mendapat firasat buruk akan hal ini. Ia menjauhkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Sehun berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sehun menatap dirinya lekat dengan senyum miring yang tersungging dibibirnya. Itu bukan sebuah senyuman mencibir yang membuat Jongin ingin menampar pipinya. Itu lebih menyerupai senyuman menggoda yang membuat Jongin ingin menarik pria itu agar lebih mendekat pada dirinya.

 _God, menjauhlah setan! Jangan menggoda orang suci sepertiku_ , batin Jongin begitu Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Pria itu semakin mendekatkan diri padanya.

Tepat saat Jongin akan melakukan perlawanan padanya, satu tangan Sehun menekan _seatbelt_ yang daritadi menahan tubuh Jongin lalu mengecup kening pria itu. Mata Jongin membelalak. Bergerak mengikuti Sehun yang kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil dan me-reclening jok tersebut hingga ia dapat bersandar dengan lebih nyaman. Jongin yang masih kebingungan hanya memperhatikannya dengan raut muka yang tidak berubah.

Ia pasti terlihat sangat konyol sekarang.

"Terkadang, aku suka membayangkan. Apa jadinya kalau ayahku masih ada di sini. Mungkin, ibuku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini," gumam Sehun. Ada kerinduan di dalam caranya berbicara. Jongin tahu siapa itu Oh Seunghyun. Seorang pria biasa yang mampu menaikkan peringkat Oh Enterprises di kancah bisnis internasonal. Namun, ia tidak mengenalnya sebaik Sehun.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa menyalahkannya. Mungkin di antara kami berdua, dialah yang paling menderita. Aku bisa saja menyibukkan diriku dengan wanita dan pekerjaan. Namun, dia?" _dia menggunakan cara yang salah untuk melupakan ayahmu_. Namun, tentu saja, Jongin tidak berani mengatakannya. Ia sadar dimana batasannya. "Dia tetap ibuku. Sekacau apapun dirinya di dalam sana. Dia tetap ibuku," lanjut Sehun.

Mereka kembali terdiam membisu untuk beberapa saat. Hingga, akhirnya Jongin-lah yang memutuskan untuk bercerita sekarang. "Dahulu, kalau tidak salah waktu aku masih SMP, perceraian adalah suatu hal yang sedang _tren_ dikalangan teman-teman sekolahku. Dan rasanya aneh, menjadi satu dari kebanyakan anak di sekolah yang orangtuanya baik-baik saja. Terkadang, aku suka merenungkan sendiri. Apa yang membuat mereka sangat bahagia sampai sekarang?" Sehun membuka mata, lantas menoleh pada dirinya. Memperhatikan dirinya (atau mungkin, bibirnya) dengan pandangan tertarik. Jongin pun melanjutkan keluhan konyolnya itu, "Aku pernah berharap kalau mereka akan berpisah. Sepertinya, keren sekali kalau aku punya saudara dari lain ayah atau ibu. Aku ini anak tunggal. Jadi, rasanya senang punya seorang saudara, sekalipun itu bukan saudara kandungku,"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam otakmu?" hanya itu yang mampu Sehun tanyakan padanya. Pria itu tidak menghakimi dirinya. Dia hanya memasang wajah aneh karena kesulitan menahan tawanya.

"Yang penting, kau tidak sedih lagi," seru Jongin membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya membuat posisi mereka berhadapan sekarang. Sejenak, Sehun hanya menatapnya. Tatapan pria itu teduh seolah ia dapat berlindung di bawahnya. Senyum pria itu terasa hangat, bahkan sampai menembus permukaan kulitnya. Jongin merasa lemas. Jika ia berdiri sekarang, mungkin ia tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau mau keluar?" tawar Sehun padanya.

Jongin mengangguk secara otomatis. Dia mengikuti Sehun yang berlari keluar dari dalam mobil. Rasanya udara malam yang dingin tidak bisa menembus dirinya. Ia merasa kebal, seperti ada selimut _invisible_ yang mendekap dirinya sekarang. Sehun menggenggam tangannya ke tengah jalan. Kala itu, tidak ada mobil yang melintas di sana. Yang ada hanya deretan toko yang sudah tutup dan lampu lalu lintas yang masih menyala.

"Kau ingin mengajakku bunuh diri _or what?_ " tanya Jongin dengan tatapan menuduh.

Mereka berdiri di tengah zebra cross dan lampu lalu lintas sedang menunjukkan warna hijau sekarang. "Apa kau mau mati bersamaku?" Sehun malah balik bertanya padanya.

Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum mengembang. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mau. Aku masih mau menikah dengan _prince charming_ -ku,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah," jawab Sehun, tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Kau gila!" teriak Jongin lalu tergelak keras.

"Aku gila karenamu!" teriak Sehun, tidak kalah keras dari Jongin. "Kalau, kau tidak mau menikah denganku. Aku akan tiduran di sini," ancam Sehun seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Jongin hanya terdiam, menantang dirinya dengan raut muka tidak percaya. "Aku serius!" tegasnya. Lalu, diluar dugaan Jongin, pria itu benar-benar membaringkan tubuhnya di atas aspal. Menatap lurus ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang berkedip setiap satu menit.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar gila!" seru Jongin. Pria itu berdiri di sampingnya, mengawasi sekeliling mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bosnya mati di tengah jalan, hanya karena ia tidak mau menikah dengannya.

"Aku benar-benar seperti orang mabuk sekarang. Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak mabuk. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku saja. Kau harus mencoba berbaring di sampingku,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati karena hal konyol seperti ini,"

"Kita tidak akan mati di sini, Jongin,"

"Tetap saja, aku tidak mau!"

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin berakhir berbaring di samping Sehun. Mengamati kedipan lampu lalu lintas yang berubah dari merah, kuning dan hijau. Entah sejak kapan, tangan mereka saling mengait. Menggenggam satu sama lain dengan erat, tidak ingin terpisahkan meski hanya sedetik saja. "Ini benar-benar gila. Tapi, aku menyukai pemandangan dari sini," lalu, Jongin menunjuk lampu merah yang menyala paling terang dari lampu lainnya. "Aku suka warna merah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku suka warna hitam. Hitam seperti langit malam," Sehun melempar pandangannya ke arah langit yang sunyi tak berbintang. Ia menyukai langit yang seperti. Langit yang tenang, tidak terusik oleh apapun.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita akan terlindas truk?" Jongin mulai memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia tidak merasa takut lagi.

Oke, mungkin rasa takut itu masih ada di dalam dirinya. Namun, begitu tangan Sehun meremas miliknya dengan lembut dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa aman. Ia merasa terlindungi.

" _See you in heaven, then,"_ jawab Sehun, entah serius atau tidak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk neraka?"

" _See you in hell, then,"_ jawab Sehun lagi. Kali ini, diselingi oleh kekehan geli darinya.

Jongin memberikan satu jari tengahnya pada Sehun. Sementara, pria di sebelahnya itu terbahak keras benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya tawa Sehun mereda. Atmosfer yang awalnya penuh ketegangan berganti menjadi lebih menenangkan bagi keduanya. Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya merasa sedikit lelah dengan malam yang panjang ini.

Namun, dibalik seluruh rasa letih dan bingung yang memenuhi dirinya. Ia tidak ingin malam ini berakhir. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke flatnya dan menonton _re-run_ Supernatural dengan Taemin. Ia tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati ia tidak sedang menantang maut di tengah zebra cross. Ia tidak ingin mengakhiri malam yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan ini.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin. Suaranya tidak pernah terdengar selembut ini sebelumnya.

"Ya?"

Jongin menahan nafasnya. Malam ini akan menjadi semakin sempurna jika Sehun menciumnya sekarang. " _Kiss me, please?_ " mohonnya pada Sehun.

Genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangannya melonggar, hingga terlepas. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin merasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang di permukaan pipinya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Sehun sudah berada di atasnya. Tersenyum manis dengan tatapan yang membuat tubuh Jongin kembali terasa lemas. _"_ Kau tidak perlu meminta sebenarnya," Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongin dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya. "Karena aku dengan senang hati, akan melakukannya,"

Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan suatu kesungguhan di dalam ciuman pria itu. Dan mungkin, itulah yang membuat Jongin luluh. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang Sehun rasakan pada dirinya. Namun, dari apa yang Sehun berikan padanya, ia tahu jauh di dalam diri pria itu. Tersimpan satu perasaan yang mungkin belum disadarinya sekarang.

Jongin hanya bisa berharap. Kalau suatu saat nanti, pria itu akan menyadarinya.

Dan sampai saat itu datang, Jongin tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Sehun.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Aku ngerasa gimana gitu sama chapter ini lol

Anyways, scene yang traffic lights itu aku ambil dari film The Notebook.. karena god itu so sweet abis hehe

Dan, umm, aku nggak tau deh mau ngomong apa lagi di notes kali ini.. I'm feeling a bit confused with myself now

p.s fanfic ini kayaknya sebentar lagi bakal end


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 : Up & Down

.

 _"Are you a fucking popstar or something?"_

Jongin sempat mengira kalau Taemin lah yang menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Namun, begitu ia melihat Minho sedang menatap sekeliling mereka dengan wajah _'berhenti-memperhatikan-kami-you-psycho'_ dan kemudian duduk di samping Taemin. Jongin sadar kalau situasi ini lebih mengerikan daripada yang dirinya kira.

"Apakah seburuk itu?" tanya Jongin membuat Taemin menahan sepotong rainbow cake di depan mulutnya.

"Um, maaf? Apa kau sedang bertanya padaku?" -Jongin memutar mata karena, sungguh, Taemin _being such a crazy diva_ bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya sekarang- "bukannya, aku sudah jutaan kali memberitahumu kalau semua ini adalah ide yang buruk. Kau berperan menjadi 'kekasih baru plus gay' seorang Oh Sehun," Taemin mengibaskan tangan di hadapannya. Lalu berkata dengan wajah penuh pengertian seolah dia adalah ibunya, " _It's not worth it for you, boo."_

Jongin melirik sebentar ke arah Minho. Pria itu sedang menyedot Capucchino mix-nya dengan wajah masam. Jongin merasa sedikit bersalah pada Minho karena telah melibatkan pria anti-sosial semacam dirinya ke dalam situasi seperti ini. " _Stop being such an asshole._ Asal kau tahu, ya, aku dan Sehun memang memiliki suatu hubungan. Ini bukan hanya suatu sandiwara atau apapun yang kau pikirkan," bisik Jongin sambil mencodongkan tubuhnya pada Taemin. _"So, shut the hell up, bro._ Kau bukan ibuku yang bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan buruk untukku,"

Taemin tergelak keras membuat beberapa pengunjung Starbucks yang awalnya sudah memperhatikan, menjadi semakin intens menantikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan aplikasi kamera di ponsel mereka. "Hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengan Sehun? Apa bajingan itu sudah meresmikan hubungan kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih?" dilihat dari raut wajah Jongin yang berubah gusar, Taemin menebak kalau mereka belum membicarakan mengenai status hubungan sama sekali. "Oops, apa aku menyinggung fakta yang selama ini kau tutupi? Oh, Kim Jongin yang malang. Bukan hanya dipermainkan oleh pria _straight_ , tapi juga oleh bos-nya sendiri,"

Wajah Jongin merona merah akibat rasa malu yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Lee Taemin, sahabat karibnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersama-sama dengan dirinya, adalah orang yang ternyata mempermalukan dirinya di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Padahal, sudah membayangkan satu skenario mengerikan kalau sampai dirinya berpapasan dengan Cara. _"Fuck you,"_ gumam Jongin lalu bangkit berdiri.

Taemin tidak mencegahnya ketika ia melenggang pergi keluar dari kafe. Pria itu bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali begitu ia berjalan melewati kaca yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Rasanya, Jongin ingin menangis. Sudah cukup dengan segala beban berupa makian dan tatapan mencibir yang diterimanya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin menambahkannya lagi dengan pertengkaran bodoh semacam ini.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor, Jongin terus menundukkan kepala serta menghindari kontak mata dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Begitu ia sampai di _lobby_ kantor, ia langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam lift dan berdiri di pojokan setelah menekan tombol. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil bersandar sejenak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi tekanan semacam ini. Tumbuh dengan identitas sebagai laki-laki gay membuat Jongin terbiasa dengan cibiran, makian dan tindikan diskriminasi yang diberikan padanya. Selama bertahun-tahun, menghadapi beberapa orang yang tidak bisa menerima statusnya, ia belajar untuk mengabaikan tindakan serta tanggapan pedas orang-orang itu.

Ia selalu mencoba tersenyum, membalas makian atau cibiran itu dengan komentar _sassy_ atau menghiraukannya sama sekali. Namun, dibalik semua itu, hatinya tetap tergores. Meninggalkan satu luka yang membuatnya terkadang menangis tanpa sebab di dalam tidurnya.

 _He can learn to ignore the pain. But, he can't learn to not feel it._

Hal yang paling dia benci setelah "skandalnya" dengan Sehun menjadi _headline_ utama setiap program infotaiment atau tabloid gosip adalah rumor yang terus beredar di sekitar divisinya. Tidak ada hari tanpa gosip miring yang menyebar dari satu orang ke orang lainnya tentang Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Entah sejak kapan, nama Kim Jongin yang hanya dikenal oleh beberapa karyawan menjadi _trending topic_. Sebagai _pria gay jalang yang selama ini mengincar bosnya sendiri_.

Jongin ingin tertawa lalu menangis setiap mendengar gosip kalau selama ini dirinya menggoda Sehun hanya untuk menaikkan gajinya dan menikmati kekayaan pria itu.

Seperti biasanya, beberapa karyawan yang awalnya tidak masalah dengan orientasi seksualnya kembali mengamatinya dengan tatapan tajam, merendahkan atau mencibir. Jongin segera mempercepat langkah menuju ruangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka semua sekarang. Satu hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang hanylah pulang dan mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Ditemani dengan guling serta selimutnya yang hangat. Dan, oh, mungkin seloyang pizza dan Netflix akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sempurna.

Baru saja, Jongin duduk di kursinya dan berniat untuk mengecek laporan keungan yang dikerjakan oleh salah satu _intern_ perusahaan. Sehun tiba-tiba saja keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah murung. Jika, pria itu adalah salah satu tokoh kartun. Mungkin, ada awan gelap serta petir yang berada tepat di atasnya.

"Aku ingin mati saja. Ibuku benar-benar gila. Dia bilang ke media kalau aku akan menikahi Cara dan hubungan kita ini cuma sandiwara saja. Katanya, aku sedang cari sensasi. _What the fuck, man?!_ " gerutu Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Jongin sempat berpikir untuk mengusirnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melakukannya. Sehun sudah membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. "Hei, kau tahu aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Bukannya, aku punya masa lalu yang mengerikan atau apa. Aku hanya.. tidak pernah menjalani hubungan yang serius," celoteh Sehun. Entah dirinya salah lihat atau wajah pria itu memang bersemu merah.

Jongin menekan bibirnya berusaha menahan senyuman yang daritadi mendesaknya. Ia sengaja berdeham keras, menyembunyikan warna merah yang mulai menyulut pipinya. "Hubungan yang serius? Memangnya kita ini-" Jongin tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun, di dalam hatinya pria itu berharap kalau Sehun tidak akan memberikannya jawaban yang mengecewakan.

Sehun segera memasang wajah malas seraya memutar mata. "Kita jelas adalah sepasang kekasih. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah tahan dengan hubungan monogami. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak melibatkan siapapun ke dalam hubungan ini-" Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin dengan satu jarinya. "-karena kau hanyalah punyaku," lalu, dia mencium bibir Jongin secara kilat.

Sementara itu, Jongin hanya bisa terbelalak dengan pikiran kosong. Sebagian dari dirinya masih meragukan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Tidak mungkin mimpi atau ilusi terasa senyata ini. Selain itu, ia juga masih bisa merasakan bibir Sehun pada miliknya. "Ini nyata, kan?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat bodoh.

Sehun kembali memasang wajah malas. Ia menggunakan nada _Duh_ saat ia menjawab, "Tentu saja, ini nyata. Dasar idiot! _Back to work, you fool_ ."

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya jengkel. Pria itu mengangkat satu jari tengahnya pada Sehun sebagai senjata utamanya. Seperti dugaannya, Sehun langsung memberengut tampak frustasi. "FYI, aku ini pacar baru sekaligus bos yang tidak segan-segan menghukummu," tukas Sehun dengan nada serius.

Jongin menarik seringai di bibirnya membuat salah satu alis Sehun terangkat naik. " _Oh, yeah, spank me, bos! I fucking need it,"_ desah Jongin sambil mengayunkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan dengan mata terpejam. _"Ohhh, ahh, yess bos. I need more,"_ pria itu sampai menggebrak meja sebagai _backsound_.

Sehun bergidik ngeri, memasang wajah geli bercampur.. _horny_. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha _menidurkan_ kembali ereksinya yang bangun di bawah sana. Namun, _thanks to_ Jongin, yang terus-menerus mendesah layaknya _pornstar_ profesional. Pikiran serta ereksinya semakin menjadi-jadi membayangkan dan menginginkan Jongin dalam berbagai posisi yang akan membawa mereka menuju orgasme.

"OMG, jangan bilang kalau kau jadi _turn on_. _For fuck's sake_ , Sehun! Desahanku terdengar seperti sapi yang akan disembelih dan kau malah ereksi mendengar desahan palsu super payahku itu?"

"Hei, ini semua salahmu! Kenapa juga kau harus mendesah seperti itu?" Sehun tidak tahu mengapa pipinya kembali terasa memanas. Ini seperti benar-benar bukan dirinya.

" _You have the effect in me, you know._ Aku tidak pernah bertingkah seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang kasmaran sebelumnya. Kau.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan terdiam menatapnya sejenak. Jongin dapat melihat _segalanya_ di dalam mata Sehun. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk memastikan kalau kata-kata pria itu bukanlah sebuah omong kosong belaka. "..berbeda dari yang lainnya. Aku tidak percaya yang namanya soulmate atau apapun itu. Kedengarannya konyol dan aku terlalu _manly_ untuk memercayainya."

"Intinya?"

Sehun kembali memberikannya tatapan _itu_. Tatapan yang menjadikan Jongin sebagai satu-satunya objek yang pantas dilihatnya. Seolah, tidak ada lagi orang lain yang dapat menggantikan seorang Kim Jongin dimatanya. Jongin menahan nafas menantikan jawaban Sehun yang seharusnya super romantis dan mampu membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas. "Intinya, aku lapar dan.. _horny_ ,"

Namun, bukan Oh Sehun namanya, kalau tidak bisa menghancurkan _moment_ seromantis ini.

" _Fuck you, bitch!_ "

Sehun mengabaikan makian dari Jongin. Pria itu melirik ke arah kalender yang menempel pada tembok dan nyaris menjerit di depan muka Jongin, "Hari ini, ada promo _bigmeal_ di McDonald!"

"Fuck yeah! Ayo kita ke McDonald!"

Dan bukan Kim Jongin namanya, kalau tidak tergoda dengan makanan _junk_ _food_ yang akan membuatnya mati muda karena obesitas.

.

.

Karena "popularitas" mereka yang menyaangi SNSD, Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa pulang pesanan mereka dan memakannya di _penthouse_ Sehun yang membuat Jongin mematung di tempat dan hanya mengeluarkan suara _'oohh'_ dan _'woww'_.

"Dasar kampungan," gumam Sehun sambil berlalu pergi. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang katanya membutuhkan waktu sendiri dengan jacuzzi miliknya.

Sehun menyantap pesanan burger ukuran _large_ -nya yang memiliki tiga lapisan keju yang menggoda. Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar lalu mendesak burger itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lelehan keju bercampur daging ham yang memenuhi mulutnya terasa sangat nikmat dibandingkan seks. Jika, food-gasm itu benarlah nyata. Mungkin, ia tengah mengalaminya sekarang.

Mata Sehun tertunduk mengagumi burger ditangannya. Namun, begitu ia mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Jongin sudah shirtless dan hanya mengenakan boxer hitam ketat yang menyetak jelas kedua bokongnya. Sehun segera menjatuhkan burger di tangannya.

 _What the fuck?!_ Sejak kapan dirinya jadi terangsang begini saat melihat tubuh seorang pria?

Sadar akan mata Sehun yang terpaku pada dirinya, Jongin berbalik menghadap pria itu sambil merengkan otot tangannya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas menunjukkan lekuk tubuh serta garis abs-nya sempurna. Kali ini, Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan penisnya yang kembali ereksi. Pria itu hanya terdiam membisu dengan satu tangan yang mnghilang dari balik meja. "Hei, aku pinjam jacuzzi-mu, ya?" tanya Jongin meminta izin. Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlalu bersemangat.

Jongin tersenyum samar padanya sebelum melompat ke dalam kolam air panas itu. Airnya yang meluap-luap menimbulkan gelombang serta busah yang membias menunjukkan kalau jacuzzi itu berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Jongin duduk membelakangi Sehun menghadap ke arah kaca satu arah yang menampilkan kesibukkan lalu lintas Kota Seoul dari atas sana. Sehun mengamati postur belakang punggung Jongin tidak kalah seksi dengan postur depan pria itu. Sehun menelan ludah dengan perasaan lapar. Ia bangkit berdiri menghampiri Jongin, meninggalkan burger-nya yang tergeletak di atas piring. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan lelehan keju serta daging ham yang terasa seperti surga di lidahnya. Rasa laparnya sudah berpindah sekarang.

Sehun melonggarkan dasinya dan kemudian melepasnya. Disusul dengan setelan jas serta celana bahannya. Menyisakan boxer Calvin Klein yang terlihat seksi pada dirinya. Sehun bisa dibilang adalah tipe pria yang sangat menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk _work out_ sesibuk apapun dirinya. Ia sengaja membeli peralatan fitnes sendiri dan menempatkannya di satu ruangan khusus hanya untuk menciptakan tempat gym-nya sendiri.

Makanya, tidak aneh kalau tubuh Sehun terlihat jauh lebih kekar daripada Jongin. Otot biceps pada lengannya terlihat jelas saat ia melakukan pemanasan. Garis abs serta v-line di bawah perutnya adalah hasil kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tanpa ada yang mengundang, ia melompat masuk ke dalam jacuzi dan duduk tidak jauh dari Jongin. Jongin yang merasakan pegerakan air di sekitarnya, membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika melihat Sehun menyeringai padanya.

"Kau mau duduk di pangkuanku?" tawar pria itu.

Jongin meringis sebal karena tawaran bodohnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Aku yakin kau akan ketakutan saat kau melihat penisku,"

Seringai di bibir Sehun semakin mengembang. Tampaknya pria itu memang terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk menganggap serius situasi ini. "Memangnya sebesar apa penismu? Punyaku nyaris 9 inci,"

Lalu, bajingan itu tergelak. Entah sedang menertawai apa, Jongin sendiri pun tidak tahu. Karena baginya, tidak ada yang patut untuk ditertawakan sekarang. "Ini bukan soal ukuran penisku. Tapi, ini soal kesiapanmu. Aku tahu kau itu _straight_ , Sehun. Aku yakin gambaran kau sedang menyentuh penisku saja sudah membuatmu keringat dingin. Benar, kan?"

Jongin menunggu jawaban Sehun. Namun, beberapa menit berlalu dan pria itu hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Jongin menghela nafas lantas melanjutkan, "Jika, kau benar-benar ingin bersamaku. Kau harus belajar untuk menghadapi rasa tidak nyamanmu itu. Karena aku tidak mau berhubungan intim denganmu jika kau tidak menaruh perhatian pada penisku atau malah berusaha menghiraukannya. _Barang itu_ ada di sana dan kau tidak bisa menganggapnya tidak ada. Karena, _well_ , FYI aku ini laki-laki sama sepertimu,"

Penjelasan Jongin terdengar sangat masuk akal. Sehun segera menganggukkan kepalanya menunjukkan kalau pria itu seratus persen mengerti akan apa yang tadi Jongin terangkan padanya. "Aku akan mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan penis orang lain selain punyaku. Tapi, umm, aku tidak mau menjadi _orang yang menerima_ ketika kita berhubungan seks. Bukan karena aku tidak mau atau apa, hanya saja semua ini masih baru untukku dan untuk merasakan penis di dalam-"

Sehun memasang wajah penuh teror membuat Jongin memutar mata. "Aku mengerti, Sehun. Lagipula, aku lebih suka menjadi bottom karena, sungguh, aku adalah tipe orang yang malas bergerak di atas ranjang," balas Jongin.

Sehun dapat menebak dari ekspresi wajahnya yang setengah mengantuk kalau pria itu memang tipe orang yang malas bergerak. Dalam semua hal, mungkin. " _But, this isn't meant that I'm the girl in our relationship just because I like your dick in me, okay? I'm still a man and same as you,"_

Sehun kembali mengangukkan kepalanya.

 _"I can kick your ass and beat you up. If you ever call and treat me like a fucking girl,"_

Sehun meringis ngeri. Wajah datar serta tatapan dingin Jongin menunjukkan kalau ucapannya itu bukanlah ancaman kosong. Kali ini, Sehun mengangguk lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

Rin's note :

sorry for late updateee & i hope you enjoy this chapter.. cause i really like writing this chapter

I love how myself potraying Jongin as a strong bottom.. karena bottom menye-menye itu eww banget. Dan tau nggak sih, sebenarnya bot & top dalam gay or lesbian relationship itu katanya lebih berlaku dalam urusan ranjang. Jadi, biasa aja nih top nya itu skinny, keliatannya lemah dan bot nya all muscle, kekar gimana gitu.. tapi biasanya juga, mereka itu versatille (bener nggak tuh) jadi saling tukeran posisi..

And enough about it deh yaa.. karena aku bukan pakarnya dan aku juga bukan gay person lol

Smutt-nya next chapter atau pas udah deket mau end. Cause i dont want to rush things. Lagipula, aku masih mau nyiksa Sehun yang berada dalam transisi dari straight ke gay.

Soo, yeah, what do you think of this chapter? Let me hear your thoughts guys

p.s follow and ask me on my askfm (ferineee)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 : Memories

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menonton _gay porn_. Dengan berbagai alasan yang sampai sekarang mengganggu dirinya;

1). Dia bukan gay. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Mungkin, dirinya adalah jonginsexual sekarang.

2). Penis milik pria lain sangat mengganggunya.

3). Sepertialasan pertama, dia kembali menekankan kalau dirinya.. BUKAN GAY.

Namun, demi kelangsungan hubungan "percintaannya"dengan Jongin. Ia rela melakukan _research_ di beberapa situs yang menyediakan gay pornsecara gratis. Video pertama yang menarik perhatiannya berjudul ' _fuck me, Bos'_ yang berdurasi sekitar 15 menit. Sesuai dengan judulnya, video itu secara singkat menceritakan skandal antara bos dengan sekertarisnya. Yang sama-sama pria, dan memiliki penis. Seperti dirinya dan Jongin.

Bos, atau juga top, dalam video itu menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada pipi sekertarisnya. Sebelum, akhirnya sekertaris itu membuka mulutnya dan memaksakan penis yang cukup besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun yakin kalau penis itu mampu menyentuh tenggorokannya. Sehun mengamati dengan sangat intens bagaimana kepala sekeritaris itu bergerak maju mundur dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali, tangannya meremas dan memijat _balls_ lawan mainnya. Sekertaris itu memajukan dirinya mencoba untuk _melahap_ seluruh milik bosnya itu. Sesaat, dia terlihat seperti tersedak.

Namun, karena sering melakukannya (hello, dia kan pornstar. Duh), pria itu dapat mengatasi semuanya dengan profesional. Ia menarik nafas dan tidak terlihat panik sama sekali. Kemudian, ia kembali menggerakkan mulutnya memberikan _oral sex_ terbaik bagi lawan mainnya.

Sehun mulai membayangkan kalau sekertaris nakal itu adalah Jongin. Ketika, mereka akan menghadiri suatu rapat penting. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin berlutut di bawah meja dan memberikannya blowjobselama _meeting_ itu berlangsung. Lalu, dia akan mencoba sangat keras untuk menahan desahannya dengan menjambak rambut Jongin. Atau menekan kepala pria itu hingga hidung Jongin mengenai _pubic hair_ -nya.

Ia akan membuat Jongin tersedak. Ia akan membuat Jongin tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, selain penisnya.

 _God,_ entah sejak kapan, penisnya sudah menegang dan meminta untuk dibebaskan di bawah sana. Sehun segera menurunkan zipper celana jeans serta mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam boxer Calvin Klein miliknya. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan Jongin berada di atas kasurnya dengan kaki terbuka lebar, mengundang dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam _sana_. Satu tangannya mulai bekerja mengocok penisnya sendiri. Temponya cepat, tidak sabar untuk menemukan kepuasaan yang berujung pada orgasme.

Kepala Sehun terayun ke belakang. Di dalam otaknya, ia tengah membayangkan Jongin sedang menghisap penisnya dengan tatapan tertuju padanya. Begitu intens serta sekilas tampak polos, tapi juga memberikan kesan nakal dan menantang. Yang akhirnya membawa Sehun menunju orgasmenya.

Pria itu mengerang begitu cairan orgasmenya meleleh keluarmembasahi tangannya. Ia segera mengambil kotak tisiu yang berada di samping laptopnya. Ia membersihkan tangan serta penisnya. Namun, masih juga merasa kotor serta lengket.

Inilah satu dari banyak alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah suka bermasturbasi.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi. Meskipun, jam di dinding sudah mengarah pada angka 11. Ia melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi di pojok kamarnya.

Ia berpikir kalau malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jongin menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan semangkok besar popcorn dan film-film klasik yang di Netflix.

Bedanya, malam ini ia tidak bersama dengan Taemin. Yang biasanya selalu kekeuh menonton film Twlight, sekalipun dirinya tahu kalau Jongin sangat benci film vampir tidak jelas itu.

Jongin menonton film Interstellar dengan segelas cokelat panas dan semangkok popcorn, yang ditempatkannya sebagai pengganti Taemin. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi, tapi pikirannya melayang memikirkan Taemin yang sudah empat hari tidak kembali ke flat mereka. Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan Taemin. Apapun yang terjadi, bajingan itu adalah sahabatnya. Akan sangat menyakitkan baginya, kalau pertengkaran bodoh semacam ini dapat meretakkan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun.

Ponsel Jongin yang berada di atas meja nakas berdering kencang. Menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Sesaat, Jongin berharap kalau orang itu adalah Taemin. Namun, memikirkan Sehun yang daritadi mengirimkan pesan tidak penting padanya. Ia menduga kalau panggilan telpon tidak penting ini pun dari dirinya.

Namun, begitu melihat nama _'mom'_ tertera di layar ponselnya. Jongin langsung menelan ludah. Ia menerima panggilan telpon itu dengan satu tangan memijat hidungnya. Sebelum ibunya bicara, ia sudah merasakan migren menyerang kepalanya.

"Jongin, nini-ku sayang," seketika, Jongin ingin membanting ponselnya ke lantai. "kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menonton televisi? Jadilah, ibu-ibu pada normalnya yang suka nonton _infotaiment_. Dan bukannya nonton acara satwa liar di Afrika!"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Lagipula, sebagai dokter hewan yang bekerja di kebun binatang. Itu adalah hal yang bagus. Anggap saja sebagai referensi,"sanggah ibunya.

Kali ini, Jongin mulai memijat pelipis matanya. "Terserah, ma. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dimakan singa atau terinjak gajah,"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanmu, Nini," lagi-lagi, nama mengerikan itu. Jongin selalu bergidik ngeri setiap mendengarnya. "Jadi, ayo ceritakan soal Oh Sehun ini!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, ma. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan,"tukas Jongin.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, kok," tanda ibunya lalu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, sekalipun aku memikirkan sesuatu. Itu pun demi kebahagianmu, boo. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti lagi,"

Jongin berpikir kalau ibunya sangat pantas mendapat gelar sebagai _the best mom ever_. Selain sangat mengerti dirinya, ia juga membesarkan dirinya sendirian setelah ayah Jongin meninggal karena sakit keras. Wanita itu memilih untuk tidak menikah lagi dan mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya pada keselamatan satwa yang semakin terancam (dan juga, Jongin. _Obviously_ ).

"Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk menyakitiku," _saking bodohnya, ia sampai tidak tahu kalau ia sedang menyakitiku atau tidak._

"Baguslah," ibunya terdiam sejenak membuat Jongin menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Kau tahu, kemarin Chanyeol menelpon ibu. Katanya, dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjut ibunya memberitahu.

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang kehilangan kata-kata. Mendengar nama Chanyeol diucapkan oleh bibir ibunya, berhasil membuat seluruh kenangan masa lalu itu terputar kembali seperti film di dalam otaknya. Park Chanyeol adalah suatu kenangan masa lalu yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakannya. Pria itu adalah sahabat kecil dan juga, cinta pertamanya. Chanyeol lah yang membuat Jongin tersadar kalau dirinya tidak pernah tertarik dengan para gadis seusianya waktu itu. Chanyeol juga lah yang membuatnya tersadar kalau mencintai seseorang dapat terasa menyakitkan.

"Oh, benarkah? Dia sudah pulang ke Korea?"

"Katanya, dia sudah pulang dari dua minggu yang lalu. Dia akan menetap di Korea selama beberapa tahun untuk merintis restorannya sendiri," jelas ibunya. Jongin mulai teringat akan saat pertama kali Chanyeol memasak untuknya. Hasilnya tidak buruk sama sekali, hanya saja berhasil membuatnya masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ibunya mulai terdengar khawatir.

"Ya, kupikir aku baik-baik saja," bohong Jongin.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Chanyeol. Jika, kau tidak ingin-"

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja," potong Jongin. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri panggilan telpon ini dan setelah itu bergegas untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa sangat lelah. "Ma, sudah dulu, ya. Aku ingin tidur,"

"Oke. Tidur yang nyenyak, Nina. Bye," kata ibu Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jongin lah yang memutuskan panggilan. Dia menatap layar ponselnya untuk beberapa saat dan mendapati ada notifikasi berupa pesan dari Sehun. Jongin membuka pesan darinya lalu tanpa dirinya sadari seutas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

 **From : Oh Sehun**

 _Sepertinya, orientasiku sudah berubah menjadi jongin-sexual_

* * *

Ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk pria itu. Setelah mengirimkan balasan pesan untuknya, Jongin kembali menonton film dengan kepala bersandar pada sofa. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas dalam mode _silent_. Matanya yang setengah mengantuk perlahan mulai terpejam. Film itu masih berjalan mengisi keheningan di dalam flat.

Ketika, Jongin akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam flat melintasi ruang tengah. Mata orang itu sesaat tertuju pada layar televisi yang menampilkan film favorit Jongin. Taemin melangkah maju menuju sofa. Ia berdiri di belakang sofa dan seperti dugaannya, Jongin kembali tertidur dalam posisi _awkward_ yang akan membuat pria itu mengeluhkan punggungnya di pagi hari.

Seutas senyum samar tertarik di bibir Taemin. Ia menatap wajah Jongin cukup lama. Dalam hati, ia berbisik meminta maaf. Taemin menjatuhkan tas punggungnya di lantai lalu beranjak duduk di samping Taemin. Meskipun, ia kurang begitu tertarik dengan film Sci-Fi semacam Interstellar. Ia tetap menonton film itu dengan semangkok popcorn yang masih penuh di pahanya. Keesokan harinya, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin dan memarahi pria itu saat Jongin mulai mengeluh karena punggungnya.

* * *

 **To : Oh Sehun**

 _Wtf, Sehun.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu._

* * *

Minggu pagi akan terasa lebih indah jika ibunya tidak tiba-tiba berkunjung dan mengacaukan paginya.

Sehun menyesap kopinya dengan wajah muram. Manik matanya bergerak gusar mengikuti gerak-gerik ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Ini bukanlah kunjungan biasa yang dilakukan setiap ibu normal pada anaknya. Sehun yakin ada maksud lain yang membuat ibunya rela bangun pagi, datang ke _penthouse_ -nya, lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibunya duduk sambil menyodorkan sepiring waffle serta pancake untuknya. Sehun tahu kalau sebaiknya ia menahan diri dan menanyakan apa maksud kedatangan ibunya. Namun, perutnya berkata lain sehingga memaksanya untuk melahap sarapan tersebut dahulu. Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, piring itu sudah kosong tidak tersisa satu potongan kecil pun.

"Aku lapar," sahut Sehun begitu mata ibunya tertuju pada dirinya.

Sehun kembali menyesap kopinya sebelum berbicara. Ibunya masih terdiam dengan senyum mengembang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun ini, ibunya terlihat seperti ibu normal pada umumnya. Dan bohong, jika Sehun tidak menyukai ibunya yang seperti ini.

"Apa maumu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu Sehun menyadari kalau ibunya tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sosok ibu yang selalu diinginkan. Wanita itu terlalu egois untuk bisa melihat kalau Sehun masih membutuhkannya – membutuhkan kasih sayangnya.

Alis ibunya terangkat naik, memasang wajah bingung. "Memangnya tidak boleh kalau ibu mengunjungimu?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, oke? Aku tahu kalau ada maksud lain dari kunjung ibu ini," jawab Sehun ketus.

Ibunya menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga kalau Sehun tidak akan semudah itu dibodohi oleh perhatiannya. "Aku ingin kau memutuskan pacar gay-mu itu!" ibunya memerintah tanpa berkaca pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatur hidupku! Aku tidak akan memutuskannya," teriak Sehun.

"Aku ini ibumu! Apa kau lupa?" bibir wanita itu bergetar. Sehun tidak tahu lagi apakah air mata yang kemudian mengalir jatuh dari matanya itu nyata atau tidak.

"Kau memang ibuku. Tapi, kau tidak pernah _benar-benar_ menjadi ibuku! Apa ada ibu yang seperti dirimu?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mengeras serta matanya mengilat tajam. Ia tidak akan termakan lagi oleh sandiwara ibunya. "Tidak. Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah: apa kau masih pantas untuk kupanggil ibu?"

Ibunya tidak menjawab. Hanya isak tangis wanita itu yang terdengar sekarang. Sehun bangkit berdiri memilih untuk menenangkan diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu kamar lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Matanya kembali terpejam serta pikirannya terpusat pada satu memori yang selalu dijaga olehnya.

Beberapa potongan memori masa kecil itu mereka ulang di dalam otaknya. Ia dapat mengingat jelas wajah bahagia ayah serta ibunya ketika mereka sedang piknik bersama di pinggiran Sungai Han. Waktu itu, Sehun masih berusia lima tahun. Ia masih mengingat jelas senyuman lebar ayahnya saat ia sedang berlari mengejar ibunya. Memori itu masih terasa hangat di dalam dirinya. Seperti baru terjadi kemarin dan bukannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sehun tidak pernah bisa membenci ibunya. Karena ia tahu kalau wanita itu bisa menjadi ibu terbaik yang dahulu sempat dimilikinya. Jika saja, ibunya mau berubah. Mungkin, semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf!" teriak Taemin membuat Jongin berhenti mendesakkan sendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

Mata Jongin bergerak naik dari perut kotak-kotak Taemin (sejak kapan bajingan ini _shirtless_?) dan terpaku pada wajah memelasnya. Dengan mulut penuh sereal, ia berbicara dalam bahasa alien, "Ashu jusha miewnta muuf!"

Walaupun, Taemin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Pria itu memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meremas bahu Jongin. "Iya, Jongin. Iya," dan setelah itu, mereka kembali bersahabat lagi. Jongin membiarkan Taemin menghabiskan serealnya dan Taemin membiarkan Jongin mengeluh tentang punggungnya.

Seperti biasa, mereka melewati pagi dengan rebutan remote tv atau saling menendang di atas sofa. Kali ini, Taemin membiarkan Jongin menang dan terpaksa menonton acara pencari hantu di saluran Syfy. Dia juga membiarkan Jongin menguasai sofa mereka. Intinya, pagi ini Taemin berperilaku lebihbaik kepada sahabatnya. Katanya, itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menjadi _bitch_ yang menyebalkan disaat Jongin membutuhkannya.

"Hei, kau tidak pergi keluar atau melakukan sesuatu bersama Sehun hari ini?" tanya Taemin saat acara setan itu (akhirnya) selesai.

Jongin melirik ponselnya lalu berbalik melirik Taemin. "Huh? Maksudmu, seperti _date_ begitu?"

"Iya, seperti _date_ atau entahlah. Kau yang lebih jago kalau urusan _relationshit_ seperti ini. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku hanya pernah pacaran sekali. Itu juga cuma tiga bulan atau malah kurang," Taemin menghitung jarinya berusaha mengingat berapa lama dia berpacaran dengan Minho. Sebelum, akhirnya menyadari kalau Minho itu lebih cocok dijadikan teman sekaligus _fuck buddy_ -nya.

" _Well, I'm not a whore like you. Anyways_ , aneh tidak sih kalau aku mengajak Sehun kencan? Aku tidak mau memberi kesan kalau aku sangat ingin berkencan dengannya. Well, mungkin aku memang ingin berkencan. Tapi, ada baiknya kalau-"

"Stop, Jongin!" Taemin membekap mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. "Ambil ponselmu, dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan daritadi!"

Jongin mendelik jengkel ke arah Taemin. Namun, dia melakukan apa yang Taemin perintahkan lalu kembali menendang bokong Taemin. Seperti rutinitas mereka setiap minggu pagi, Taemin dan Jongin kembali menendang dan menyakiti (secara fisik) satu sama lain sampai ponsel Jongin berbunyi ' _krongg_ ' menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

Jongin memukul kepala Taemin untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum, meraih ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi pesan yang ternyata dari Sehun.

* * *

 **From : Sehun**

Kencan pertama kita! _Fuck yeah_ , Jongin.

Akhirnya, Kim Jongin mengajakku berkencan. _I feel like a fucking princess now lol_

* * *

Jongin tertawa kecil layaknya seorang idiot. Ia mulai memikirkan apa jadinya kalau orang-orang yang selama ini menganggap Sehun _super hot_ atau sebagai _Sex God_ mengetahui kalau sebenarnya pria itu seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang super _childish_. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Dan untuk serangan terakhir, Taemin menendang bokong Jongin sampai pria itu terjatuh.

"KENA KAU, BITCH!"

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Nggak ada sekai's moment.. but, I hope you like this chapter.. awalnya aku udah nulis smutt di chapter ini cuma KEHAPUS! Jadi, aku bikin dari awal lagi dan mutusin smutt-nya next chapter aja setelah mereka date. 4 atau 3 chapter lagi fanfic ini bakal END huhuhu..

 _p.s sehut is so hot and yet, so childish and kind of cute.._

 _p.s.s chanyeol nggak bakal jadi tokoh antagonis gitu kok.. he's straight lol (SPOILER SPOILER)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10 : (Disaster) Date (part I)

* * *

Jongin sudah mengira kalau kencannya dengan Sehun akan berbeda dari kencan-kencan yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Bertentangan dengan harapannya, Sehun sama sekali tidak memperlakukannya sebagai pasangan. Melainkan, sebagai sekertaris yang lebih mendekati budak pribadi pria itu. Sehun bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan itu bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Jongin. Namun, jujur saja, rasanya lelah juga jika harus menghadapi sifat kekanak-kanakan pria itu pada saat seperti ini.

"Selama satu jam lebih, kau memperbudakku berkeliling Itaewon dan membuatku membelikan semua makanan yang kau inginkan. Apa kau tidak punya tujuan yang lebih pasti? Aku tidak ingin berkeliling Hongdae setelah ini dan kembali diperbudak olehmu," cerca Jongin. Sehun yang sedang asyik dengan Bubble Tea-nya hanya meliriknya sekilas. " _Oh my God_ , berkencan saja sana dengan Bubble Tea-mu!" bentak Jongin lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Ia sudah mengambil dua langkah dan ia yakin Sehun sedang mengamati punggungnya dengan penyesalan sekarang. Hingga, pada langkah kelima Jongin berhenti dan ia yakin ketika ia menoleh ke belakang Sehun pasti sudah berada di belakangnya bersiap untuk meminta maaf dengan kata-kata romantis yang selalu dilihatnya di drama TVn. Namun, kenyataannya.. Sehun bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan tampak sibuk mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengejarku, Bodoh?!" teriak Jongin. Masa bodoh dengan para pejalan kaki yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Dan bahkan, ada beberapa di antara mereka yang mengenali Sehun serta menunjuk ke arahnya. Kala itu, yang Jongin pedulikan hanyalah cara membunuh Oh Sehun secara perlahan dan sadis.

Sehun mengangkat kepala dari ponselnya dan menatapnya seolah Jongin gila. "Bukannya, kau yang meninggalkanku? Itu artinya kau ingin mengakhiri kencan ini, kan? Aku tidak mau memaksamu jadi, yah, kubiarkan saja kau pergi," oke, penjelasan Sehun ada benarnya juga. Jongin segera memutar otak untuk mendebat pernyataannya dan sialnya ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Dasar tidak peka!"

"Aku bukan tidak peka. Tapi, kau saja yang aneh!"

" _Fuck you_ , Oh Sehun!" Jongin memberikan dua jari tengahnya pada Sehun membuat pria itu geram.

Untungnya, sebelum Sehun menggendong Jongin secara paksa untuk membawanya pergi dan kemudian mencari gang sepi untuk memperkosanya. Dua orang petugas Itaewon segera mengamankan mereka dan meminta secara baik-baik pada mereka untuk meninggalkan kawasan tersebut. Namun, tetap saja, bagi Jongin ini adalah suatu pengusiran. Ia berharap tidak ada stasiun tv yang meliput kejadian memalukan ini. Karena jika sampai Taemin dan ibunya mengetahui kejadian ini, Jongin yakin mereka adalah orang pertama dan kedua yang akan merasa bahagia melihat kencan pertamanya selama beberapa tahun berjalan kacau.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbelanja lagi di Itaewon," gumam Jongin begitu mereka berada di dalam mobil Sehun.

Sehun berbalik menatapnya dan tiba-tiba saja mengacak rambut pria itu. "Hey, kau tidak menanggung malu ini sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan pernah berbelanja di sini lagi. Setidaknya, sampai mereka memecat kedua petugas bajingan itu," Jongin langsung berbalik membalas tatapan lembutnya dengan seutas senyuman.

Entah dirinya terlalu berlebihan atau tidak, tapi momen ini cukup romantis jika dirinya pikir-pikir lagi. Mungkin, memang tidak seperti drama yang selama ini Taemin tonton. Namun, meski begitu ia tetap menyukai semua momen (yang kebanyakan menyebalkan) kencannya yang belum berakhir ini. Sebab yang terpenting ia melewati semuanya bersama dengan Sehun.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Satu tangannya berada dikemudi, sementara yang satunya lagi bertopang pada pintu mobil. Jongin akui terkadang bajingan itu bisa keren juga.

"Bagaimana kalau ke COEX Aquarium?" usul Jongin.

Jika, Jongin melewatkannya. Mungkin, ia tidak akan melihat senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir Sehun. "Oke, kita ke COEX sekarang!" seru Sehun. Wajahnya tampak lebih bersemangat daripada sebelumnya. Jongin bersorak dan kemudian menyalakan _tape_ mobil.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah kedua kalinya aku ke COEX," ujar Jongin.

Sehun melirik ke arahnya sekilas lalu mengulum senyum. " _Seriously?_ "

"Serius! Terakhir kali aku ke COEX, sepertinya aku pergi bersama ibuku. Ngomong-ngomong, ini lagu favoritku," kata Jongin lalu mulai menggumamkan lagu yang memenuhi seisi mobil.

"Love Me Like You Do?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepala, sekalipun Sehun tidak menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku punya mimpi kalau suatu hari nanti ada orang yang melamarku dengan lagu ini," begitu menyadari ucapannya, Jongin langsung menutup mulut dan membuang mukanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memberikan kode atau, umm, pokoknya, lupakan saja,"

Dalam hati, Jongin langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah memberikan kesan kalau ia ingin Sehun melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Hubungan mereka masih tidak jelas status dan kelanjutannya. Namun, ia sudah berani bicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang baru-baru ini menjalin satu hubungan yang cukup spesial dengannya. " _Give me your hand,_ " titah Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin mendelikkan mata padanya, tapi tetap memberikan satu tangannya pada Sehun.

" _What are we waiting for? Love me like you do,"_ Sehun menggenggam satu tangannya dan tangannya yang satu lagi berada pada kemudi. Ia menyanyikan reff lagu tersebut dengan sangat buruk sampai-sampai Jongin nyaris akan menutup telinganya.

Meski begitu, ia tetap menyukai nyanyian buruk Sehun yang ternyata terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di COEX. Jongin hanya tersenyum kaku setiap Sehun memamerkan keahlian menyanyinya yang buruk. Setiap pria itu mulai berceloteh memuji dirinya sendiri, Jongin selalu menatap lurus ke arah tangan mereka yang saling mengait. Dan meskipun, gendang telinganya akan pecah. Setidaknya, tangannya akan terus terasa hangat.

.

.

"Aquarium ini sangat besar. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai tersesat?"

"Kau punya ponsel untuk menelponku,"

"Bagaimana kalau ponselku mati?"

"Kau bisa datang ke pusat informasi untuk mencariku atau pulang ke apartemenmu,"

" _Goddamnit, you fucking asshole!_ Cepat genggam tanganku!"

Sehun nyaris tertawa karena tingkah Jongin yang justru dianggapnya _super cute_. Padahal, bagi para pengunjung lainnya, Jongin terlihat seperti iblis yang terbakar oleh amarah untuk membunuh. "Kenapa kau tidak _to the point_ saja, huh?" tanya Sehun dan kemudian segera menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat. "Percaya padaku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman ini. Bahkan, saat kau pergi ke toilet,"

"Dasar mesum," gumam Jongin. Namun, seutas senyum tersungging di bibirnya lalu ia tertawa keras membuat Sehun secara refleks mencium keningnya.

Ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mengenali Sehun yang akhir-akhir menjadi sorotan utama acara-acara gosip dan yang lainnya hanya mengamati saja karena jarang ada pasangan gay yang secara terbuka mengumbar kemesraan mereka seperti ini. Walaupun, pemandangan itu terlihat ganjil di mata beberapa orang. Seutas senyum diam-diam tetap tertarik di bibir mereka.

"Lihat, lihat, belut listrik!" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang sedang terkesima menonton pertunjukan ikan hiu. Sadar kalau Jongin tidak mau mengikutinya, Sehun langsung merajuk, merengek dan membuat anak-anak kecil yang berada di sekitar mereka meringis serta memcibirnya. Hingga akhirnya, pertunjukan itu selesai dan barulah Jongin berbalik menghadapnya dengan wajah malas. "Ayo, lihat belut listrik!" rengek Sehun.

"Aku mulai meragukan kedewasaanmu Oh Sehun," gumam Jongin cukup keras untuk Sehun dengar.

"Terserah, Jongin. Setelah kita melihat belut listrik, kau bisa memberikanku blowjob," balas Sehun. Bajingan itu menyeringai pada Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang refleks menoleh ke arahnya begitu ia mengucapkan satu kata frontal itu.

Jongin memutar matanya lalu berkata, "Sangat romantis, Oh Sehun. Kau bahkan tidak mengajakku ke restoran mewah dan langsung memaksaku untuk memberikanmu blowjob."

"Hey, aku tidak memaksa, oke? Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," seringai yang tersungging di bibir Sehun semakin melebar. Jongin menelan ludah karena seringai bajingan itu memberikan satu efek pada dirinya. Entah sejak kapan, celananya terasa sesak.

"Ya, ya, ayo kita lihat belut listrik sekarang,"

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang menyeret Sehun sebelum para pengunjung yang daritadi menguping pembicaraan mereka memanggil _security–_ yang sebenarnya sudah memperhatikan mereka juga. FML, Jongin benar-benar mengutuk Oh Sehun dan belut listrik yang menggeliat-geliat di dalam aquarium. FML! FML!

Seperti dugaannya, Sehun kembali berubah menjadi bocah lima tahun begitu melihat belut listrik yang dianggapnya jauh lebih keren daripada Iron Man. Sehun bilang belut listrik ini memiliki kekuatan listrik yang blablabla. Jujur saja, Jongin tidak tertarik mendengarkannya. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa bohong kalau Sehun terlihat a _dorable s_ aat menjelaskan asal-usul belut idolnya itu.

Melihat seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal dengan title Sex God, Cassanova atau seorang CEO-brengsek-karismatik, terobsesi dengan belut listrik serta binatang laut lainnya membuat Jongin merasa lebih dekat dengan pria itu. Ia tidak hanya ingin mengenal Oh Sehun yang berada di dalam kantornya atau Oh Sehun yang diberitakan oleh para wartawan yang setiap hari memburu pria itu. Ia ingin mengenal Oh Sehun yang menciumnya di hadapan publik tanpa peduli akan image-nya. Ia ingin mengenal Oh Sehun yang menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dengan suara _fals_. Ia ingin mengenal Oh Sehun yang diam-diam masuk dan menjadi salah satu bagian dalam hidupnya.

" _Goddamnit,_ Sehun! Setelah ini, aku akan memberikanmu _blowjob_ ," gumam Jongin begitu melihat Sehun berlari mengejar belut listrik yang berenang di dalam aquarium. FML.

.

.

Jongin menepati janjinya.

Ia mendorong Sehun ke kursi belakang mobil pria itu lalu mulai menurunkan retsleting serta celana jeans Sehun. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau penis Sehun sudah menegang di dalam boxer-nya. "Calvin Klein? Klasik, Oh Sehun," bisik Jongin ketika Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk agar Jongin dapat lebih leluasa mendapatkan akses bebas pada penisnya.

Untungnya, basement COEX Aquarium kala itu sangatlah sepi. Para pengunjung yang menantikan pertunjukkan hiu dan pawangnya pasti sedang memadati ruang Aquarium tersebut dan meninggalkan Jongin bersama Sehun di parkiran basement yang sepi dan panas. "Diam, Jongin!" Sehun menggeram dan itu membuatnya semakin _hot_.

Jongin segera berlutut di tengah selangkangannya. Diam-diam, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa jarak kursi di jok belakang Sehun sangatlah luas. Apa pria itu sengaja membeli mobil dengan jarak kursi seluas ini agar bisa mendapatkan blowjob dari para model yang dengan senang hati menyentuh penisnya? _Well_ , mungkin saja. Namun, entah mengapa Jongin tidak ingin memikirkan atau membayangkannya sekarang. Itu hanya akan membuatnya _turn-off_ karena _somehow_ ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun berhubungan seksual dengan orang lain, selain dirinya.

Sebelum, menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Sehun sudah menyodorkan penisnya ke muka Jongin dengan wajah tidak sabar. "Kau benar-benar brengsek dan sangat _horny_ , Sehun," ujar Jongin begitu penis Sehun menyentuh pipinya.

Sehun memutar mata lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Ia melihat Jongin yang berada di bawahnya dengan sorotan mata penuh nafsu. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Jongin. Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang kau perbuat padaku," dan Jongin dengan senang hati akan bertanggungjawab padanya.

Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Sehun. Sementara, tangannya mencengkram penis Sehun yang sudah tegang dan terasa begitu besar dalam genggaman tangannya. Jongin mulai memijat pelan penis Sehun membuat pria itu menggeram rendah, namun tidak memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Jongin. _"Talk dirty to me, Sir,_ " mohon Jongin.

Bajingan penggoda itu tahu dimana ia harus menekan Sehun dan bagaimana cara memprovokasinya. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin tidaklah sepolos yang orang pikirkan _and_ _maybe he's kind of slut_. Jadi, ketika Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin dan menekan kepalanya hingga bibir pria itu menyentuh kepala penisnya. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin sangat menyukai tindakannya. _That bitch like to be dominated._

" _Suck me off, bitch,"_ perintah Sehun.

Suaranya terdengar tegas dan berbeda dari biasanya. Dan jujur saja, itulah yang membuat semua ini jauh lebih panas dari yang Jongin duga. Jika saja, Sehun memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Mungkin, Jongin sudah mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat sambil mengisap penis Sehun dan mendengarkan pria itu bicara _kotor_ padanya. "Dengan senang hati, Sir," gumam Jongin dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Pria itu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan menuntun penis Sehun perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam Jongin. Begitu setengah penisnya berada di dalam Jongin, Sehun dapat merasakan kehangatan serta basah yang menciptakan satu sensasi yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Ia membiarkan Jongin terbiasa dengan penisnya yang berada dalam mulut pria itu sebelum ia mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam ke dalam mulut Jongin _and fuck his mouth until he cant speak._

Ketika, Jongin kembali membuat kontak mata dengannya. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin sudah siap. Namun, ia masih membiarkan Jongin melakukan _sihir_ dengan mulutnya yang super hot itu. Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur dengan sangat pro. Ia mengisap penis Sehun dan menggoda dua _balls_ -nya dengan sangat ahli. Jongin bahkan menggunakan giginya untuk menambahkan sensasi kenikmatan yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sehun. Membuat paha pria itu bergetar serta kepalanya terayun ke belakang. Desahan yang semula masih bisa ditahannya terlepas dan terdengar seperti musik di telinga Jongin.

Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Ia mendorong kepala Jongin hingga seluruh penisnya berada dalam mulut pria itu. Jongin menarik nafas dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Karena dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin saja ia bisa mati sesak nafas karena terlalu panik. _And, hell,_ ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan penis sepanjang 8 inci di dalam mulutnya, menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya.

Ketika, Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya menyodok mulut Jongin. Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya dan memercayakan seluruhnya pada Sehun. Ia yakin kalau Sehun tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Jongin dapat merasakan pre-cum Sehun yang mulai keluar dari ujung penisnya. Hingga, tiba saatnya Sehun menginjaki orgasmenya dan menjambak rambut Jongin sebagai isyarat kalau pria itu harus menelan cum-nya dan Jongin tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa menolaknya.

Ia segera menelan cum Sehun yang terasa seperti sperma pada umumnya setelah pria itu mencabut penisnya dari mulut Jongin. Sehun terlihat kelelahan, namun tampak puas karena telah mendapatkan salah satu pengalaman orgasme terbaiknya. Sementara, Jongin.. pria itu hanya menundukkan kepala berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Hei, Jongin, _thanks_ ," Sehun membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

Jongin bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan suaranya karena tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Persetan dengan penis Sehun yang sebesar belut listrik. Sekarang, ia tahu mengapa Sehun sangat menyukai belut listrik itu.

"Hei, _babe, come here,_ " Sehun membantu Jongin berpindah dari tempatnya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Hei, _what's wrong?_ Kumohon lihat aku, Jongin," namun, Jongin tetap menghindari tatapannya. Pria itu tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sehun. Karena, sungguh, menangis setelah memberikan blowjob pada kekasihnya? Itu adalah hal paling memalukan yang bahkan dapat dijadikan alasan bagi Taemin untuk mengusirnya.

Dia telah mengecewakan para pria gay di Seoul.

"Kau menangis?"

Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, Sehun tahu kalau kekasihnya itu berbohong. Sehun mengangkat dagunya membuat Jongin tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Kini, Sehun dapat melihat jelas mata Jongin yang bengkak serta bibirnya yang.. _well_ , tampak seperti baru ditinju oleh seseorang. "Aku minta maaf, Jongin," bisik Sehun sambil mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Jongin. Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya lalu menganggukkan kepala. _Ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya._

Sehun menariknya ke dalam dekapan pria itu. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Sehun yang ternyata jauh lebih nyaman daripada jok mobil. Tangan Sehun berada pada punggungnya mengelusnya dengan penuh perhatian penyesalan. Jongin masih belum bisa menggerakkan mulutnya. Namun, jika ia bisa melakukannya sekarang. Mungkin, hal pertama yang akan diucapkannya adalah _you are stupid, Oh Sehun_.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jongin. Kencan ini benar-benar bencana," bisik Sehun.

Jongin tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Sehun sangatlah benar. Kencan ini benar-benar sebuah bencana. Namun, bukan berarti ia membenci semua ini. Karena dengan berbagai macam bencana yang menimpahnya hari ini, ia bisa melihat seorang Oh Sehun dari sisi yang baru.

Ia dapat mengenalnya jauh lebih dekat. Ia dapat melihat sisi romantis ( _and kind of gross)_ seorang Oh Sehun, sisi kekanak-kanakannya yang jujur saja menggemaskan, dan sisi rentannya setelah ia melakukan kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja ia lakukan. Intinya, hari ini ia dapat mengenal seorang Oh Sehun lebih jauh dan lebih dekat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Dasar bodoh," bisik Jongin.

Dan sebelum Sehun mendebat perkataannya, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu mencubit nipple pria itu membuatnya menjerit meminta ampun.

" _RASAKAN ITU, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"_

.

.

Rin's note :

Dan kencan mereka nggak berakhir di sini aja. Next chapter bakal lebih banyak kegilaan yang mereka lakuin bareng lol

Tbh aku agak lupa sama plot awal ff ini jadi it's kind of hard when i was writing this fic. Tapi, well, aku enjoy banget pas nulis ff ini karena konfliknya nggak terlalu berat dan gimana ya.. mereka itu idiot jadi nulis karakter mereka yang sama-sama idiot menghibur banget buat aku hehe

Sebenarnya, aku nggak ngerencanain kalau Jongin bakal nangis di scene bj itu. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku dapat inspirasi aja entah darimana so, yeah, he cried. Dan Sehun yang ngerasa bersalah itu kind of so sweet. Dia perhatian dan jelas peduli banget sama Jongin. GUHHH kenapa karakter osh di setiap ff ku bikin baper?!


End file.
